Dementor's Kiss
by Kades
Summary: The war is over Voldemort is dead and Harry has been betrayed by those closest to him. Time-travel fic, AU, OOC, OC, some character bashing,rating may change. Dark!/Grey! Harry Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all rights etc. belong to J.K. Rowling
1. The Kiss

A/N : Dumbledore is still alive, there were only two hocruxes; the diary and Harry himself

The final battle had been a bloody affair, many had died, including Remus, and others were left mourning, parents, brothers, sisters, daughters and sons and yet in the days following Voldemort's defeat, much of the wizarding world celebrated. However one person was not, Harry Potter was sitting in a cell deep within the Ministry of Magic, after Ron and Hermione had claimed to have defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Harry began to realise how alone he was in the world. Sirus was dead, along with Lupin, and he began to wonder exactly how much he had been manipulated by everyone. Harry had plenty of time to wonder, while he awaited trial. Apparently he was too powerful a wizard to let free. Almost everyone believed he was turning dark. After all they said "power corrupts". Harry couldn't even escape through the dozens of wards and power suppressant cuffs.

Of course he knew that the trial would be a farce, most likely he would spend the rest of his life in Azkaban and unlike Sirus, he was a registered animagus, and not even the ministry was stupid enough to forget the anti-animagus wards. Strangely enough his only visitors had been the Malfoys, they were his only supporters. Harry had begun to wonder if he shouldn't have left the wizarding world to Voldemort.

As the days passed and his trial grew closer, those he thought were friends, family even visited, but these strangers were nothing like the people he had known for the last seven years. This Ron and Hermione were cruel and self absorbed. He had known since the Triwizard tournament that Ron was jealous of his fame, but he had no idea that Hermione desired the attention.

"Famous Harry Potter," Ron sneered, "this is your end you know? The minister has promised us that you'll never see the light of day again. After all you are dark and evil, if we let you be you would be a worse threat than you-know-who"

"Do you know the what the worse part was, pretending to be your friend for all these years, you put us in mortal peril, and even though we were compensated each and every time, we hated it" Hermione's voice had a cruel undertone that Harry had never heard in it before. There taunting continued for minutes before, they left, laughing.

Even Dumbledore had visited and when asked why he had refused to speak on Harry's behalf, Dumbledore had merely smiled at him and said his destruction was for the 'Greater Good'.

Harry's view of the world had started to change perhaps Voldemort had been the lesser evil, as this train of thoughts continued, what was good and what was evil? Who determined which was which? As his trial drew closer Harry began to feel hopeless, knowing their was no future for him in the wizarding world.

On the morning of his trial, Harry was near despondent, knowing his life and future was in the hands of a corrupt and fearful ministry. He was brought before the entire Wizengamot for his trial, many had family members who had followed Voldemort or the Order. Harry barely listened to the charges as they were read, nor to the persecution. Lucius Malfoy was acting in his defence, Harry tried to ignore the irony.

Hours later the trial was over and the Wizengamot reconvened to announce their verdict.

"Harry Potter, you have been found guilty of conspiracy against the Wizarding World, Sedition, the use of Dark Magic and murder. You are here by sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss."

The last thing Harry saw before he was faced with the soul-sucking monster that was a dementor, was the stoic faces of the Malfoy family, Harry could even swear he saw tears glistening in their eyes. As the Dementor closed in on Harry his last thoughts was why the Malfoy family would cry at his death?


	2. The Ether

Title: Dementor's Kiss

Author: Kades

Rating: M

Summary: Harry recieves the Dementor's kiss after killing Voldemort, but that is just the beginning of the betrayals that surrounded him. Will he be able to change the past?

Word Count:

Harry was swallowed by blackness, then slowly shapes began to form in the darkness and he was standing within a circle of beings, three men and six women.

"Welcome Harry Potter to the Ethers" said the man closest to Harry spoke,

"Sorry, but what are the Ethers and who are you people?" Harry asked

"Each of us is known by many names however you may call me, Syn" this time it was a woman with long, light hair, who spoke from behind Harry.

"I am Vidar," the dark haired man to the right of Syn, before the man next to Vidar spoke his name,

"My name is Utu," he was stocky dark-skinned with long black hair,

"Nemesis" this was from the tall grecian woman to the right of Utu, it seemed as though they were moving through the circle in a clockwise direction. Next to the woman, Nemesis, was another tall woman with a blonde hair flowing around her shoulders.

"You may call me, Skatha, Harry" with a slight nod of her head before the next person, a pale man with bronze hair who had the look of a viking, spoke up,

"I am known as Vali," he smiled at Harry, lighting up his dark blue eyes.

The remaining women, one a redhead, one a bruenette with loose curls and one with hair of a deep mahogany and skin the colour of cocoa identified themselves as Morrigan, Sakhmet – call me Saki – and Ma'at, respectively.

"The Ether's are a place between life and death, neither a physical nor a spirtual realm" replied Vali to Harry's second question.

"But I thought that a dementors kiss destroyed the soul, how am I here?"

The man who had first greeted Harry answered with "nothing in the physical, spiritual or etheral realms can completely destroy a soul, it can be traded, tortured and damaged yes, sometimes beyond repair, but dementors feed off of emotional pain, they can not feed on the very essence of the soul. What they do is act as a gateway to the ethers, where the soul is then trapped for eternity unless one of the higher beings intervene" throughout the explanation Harry had remained silent until the mention of higher beings,

"Higher beings?" Harry asked

"They were once worshipped as gods, immortals who can travel through time and between the realms of life, death and the Ether. When these beings work together the possibilities are endless and each and every person amongst this council is a higher being." Spoke Saki before Morrigan took over

"We are those; who for one reason or another are linked to those seeking justice, vengeance and revenge, you who was unfairly tried and killed by the ones you saved were brought to our attention by the Lord's and Ladies of Magic. You have been a very interesting case, as many would have intervened for you the avatars of war, vengeance, magic, judgement, mercy, light, death, darkness, courage, infact almost all the higher beings would have intervened. In the end we had to draw straws." Harry was speechless, why would so many want to help him?

"Why? Why do so many of you want to help me?" Harry asked

"Goodness child, you have championed so many of our aspects and suffered so much that many of us feel empathy and we have decided to give you a rare opportunity, a choice." Saki continued

"A choice?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes," this time it was Nemesis who spoke, her voice was deep for a woman, her English only lightly accented "We can help you move on into the afterlife where you will face your final judgement and perhaps be reunited with your parents, or we can send you back, not just to your body but we will return you to the summer before your first year at hogwarts, however it will fall to you to change the future. Understand Harry that this is an offer that is rarely made as it will take a large pool of power, well beyond what is available from the nine of us. It will be centuries before it can be offered again." her tone had become sombre and Harry was beginning to comprehend the cost of the offer that was being made. He understood that this was his only chance, another could not be given, but he wanted to return not only to avenge himself, but also to make the world better for everyone.

"Perhaps it would help if we reveal the depths of the deception surrounding the boy" the deep heavly accented voice of Utu interuppted Harry's internal musing.

"Yes, Utu speaks wisely" the viking Vali spoke

"Alright who wants to tell Harry the story" Morrigan responded to the two men

"I suppose I will," said the tall blonde, Skatha, "after all, I have been following young Harry since his birth,"

A/N

The names mentioned in this chapter come from various mythologies and religions across the world as follows:

Ma'at – Egyptian Goddess of Truth, Justice, Law and Order.

Morrigan – Celtic Goddess of War, Revenge, Night, Magic and Prophecy. Queen of Fairies and Witches.

Nemesis – Greek Goddess of Vengeance.

Sakhmet – Egyptian Goddess of War and Vengeance.  
>Utu – Summerian Sun God, God of Justice<p>

Skatha - Welsh Goddess of the Underworld, Darkness, Magic, Prophecy and Martial Arts.

Syn - Norse Goddess of Denial and prowerful defender of the acused at trial.

Vali – Norse God of Vengance

Vidar – Norse God of Silence, Stealth and Revenge.


	3. The Truth

Title: Dementor's Kiss

Author: Kades

Rating: T

Summary: Harry recieves the Dementor's kiss after killing Voldemort, but that is just the beginning of the betrayals that surrounded him. Will he be able to change the past?

"Harry, this story starts long before your birth, even before Tom Riddle's birth, it begins with the death of Ariana Dumbledore." Skatha took a breath before continuing "Albus Dumbledore loved his little sister very much, however when she was eight she was attacked by a group of muggles from the village, this attack resulted in Ariana's magic becoming very unstable, Percival Dumbledore, their father was sentenced to Azkaban after he retaliated against the muggles who had made his daughter so unwell. With Percival in Azkaban it was just Albus, his mother Kendra and his siblings Ariana and Aberforth. The family was forced to move from their manor and made their home in a small village called Godric's Hollow. In time Albus befriended a young man, Gellert, their friendship deepened until the death of Ariana, now only five mortals know who fired the curse that killed Ariana; Gellert, Ariana, Aberforth, Albus and now you. Albus had killed his own sister. It was at this time that Gellert was becoming quite popular in the political arena, that is until Albus blamed him for Ariana's death. Albus vilified Gellert until he became known as the Dark Lord Grindlewald, Albus twisted the truth behind the war to suit his needs until he could defeat him, now at this time, unknown to any mortal, Gellert was infact a prisoner within Numengard a derelict wizarding prison pre-dating Azkaban. With power-suppressors and wards he was unable to escape."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, everything about Albus Dumbledore was based on a lie and his murder wasn't the first that he had orchestrated or condoned. Harry sat silently as Skatha continued to speak

"Dumbledore would use the imperious curse on members of Gellert's political following, forcing them to attack muggles and muggleborns, it was in this way he created the atmosphere of fear amongst the wizards, although he focused the attacks on Eastern Europe, the name Grindlewald soon struck fear despite no one seeing anything beyond a shadowy figure. As the attacks continued, Dumbledore was delivering a Hogwarts letters to first year muggle-borns, when he came across an extremely powerful wizard within a London orphanage, Tom Riddle. From his short interaction with Tom, Dumbledore had already discovered that the boy was an heir of Slytherin, as he could speak Parseltongue, an ability that could only be inherited through blood"  
>Harry interrupted Skatha here "You mean there was no way Voldemort could have given me Parseltongue through the horcrux"<br>Skatha shook her head, "No Harry, there is no way, magical or otherwise, that one can gain the ability of Parseltongue, like the metamorph," here she looked at Harry knowingly "Parseltongue is a bloodline ability, it is passed through blood, not magic." Harry was no longer surprised by the lies he had been told by Dumbledore, he was surprised that he was an heir to Slytherin and wondered how he was related, but before he could ask, Morrigan stepped in,  
>"Now Harry, we know you are curious, but it would be for the best if you went to the goblins for an inheritance test after we send you back. Wouldn't want to ruin all the surprises, now would we?"<br>"Perhaps we can continue now, Skatha, Morrigan, we might have an eternity, but I don't relish spending it with all of you" Nemesis had spoken with a sneer, reminding Harry of when he had first met Professor Snape.  
>"Oh Alright, now where was I...oh that's right, so Dumbledore knew young Tom was an heir of Slytherin, which by rights comes with certain obligations and privileges, however he decided against informing Tom of his birth family, and instead began planning to mold the boy into a weapon, much as he did you Harry, however Tom was not a malleable boy he had become hard, cruel and cynical within the orphanage, he was first and foremost a survivor, and he quickly saw past Dumbledore's grandfatherly act. It was then that Dumbledore decided if he could not wield the boy as weapon, he would dispose of him. Dumbledore tried several times to kill young Tom however Hogwarts' protects her own, and when Dumbledore noticed Tom had a similar charisma to Gellert he began forming his plans, he would destroy Grindlewald and give the world a few years before Tom Riddle would take his place as England's Dark Lord." Skatha went on to tell Harry about Gellert's death and Dumbledore implicating Tom or Lord Voldemort as the newest Dark Lord.<br>"You may be surprised to hear that Tom didn't enslave his followers as Dumbledore claimed, he was Lord Slytherin, they were his vassals, archaic yes, but entirely honorable. The Death Eaters, were another creation of Dumbledore's, amongst themselves they were the Knights of Merlin, a brotherhood created to protect magic by the first Lord Slytherin, founded in the middle-ages, disbanded with the death of the last Lord Slytherin, Serpens Slytherin in 1658, the line then bore only daughters until Tom's grandfather. Tom re-established the Knights whilst he was still at Hogwarts and contrary to popular belief Tom's followers are all about equality and the continuance of magic and it's traditions not purity of blood."  
>"But what about all my confrontations with Tom and his followers, they were always going on about pure-blood supremcy" Harry asked.<br>"I can tell you now that if you were to discuss your encounters with any of the so-called Death Eaters, they would have different memories of the encounters than you do, after all, did you ever discuss the past with Lucius during your trial." Utu asked Harry  
>"No we never discussed anything relating to Tom"<br>"Dumbledore was able to create memories in your mind after each of your confrontations with the Knights, he would Obliviate you and your companions before placing new memories using his skills in Legilimancy."  
>"Okay well if everything you say is true, then why did Tom kill my parents?"<br>"He didn't, in fact Lily and James Potter as well as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were all members of the Knights of Merlin"  
>"Why did Siri and Moony never tell me?"<br>"Perhaps they wanted to protect you, however they were also spies along with Severus and could not risk their covers" Skatha spoke sympathetically knowing she would have to reveal the origins of his Slytherin blood.  
>"Harry, you asked earlier where the Slytherin blood came from, you see while James and Lily Potter are your Parents, Petunia Dursley is not your Aunt, your mother was stolen as an infant from her parents, Calithea Malfoy and Tom Riddle."<br>Harry contemplated this, where once he would have discarded the idea without thought, he began to remember, his conservation with Tom in the Chamber of Secrets, _**I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike… but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. (COS, 19. pg). **_Therefore it wasn't so unbelievable that Harry was related to Tom, and given everything Harry had learned about Tom and Dumbledore it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, perhaps if he went back he could change their futures, all of their futures. Sure he couldn't save his parents but so many others had died because of Dumbledores machinations.

Skatha interrupted his thoughts, "You see Harry your entire life has been a lie and those who wanted to help you couldn't, they were bound by secrecy and brotherhood. Dumbledore used you to destroy your grandfather and all hope wizarding kind had of equality. Now I'm not going to stand here and say Tom wasn't dark, but the truth is magic is not dark or light nor is it grey it is just magic, but everything must exist in harmony, the yin and yang, male and female, dark and light, they cannot exist without the other. At the same time you need to remember that dark does not mean evil after all, Dumbledore and your friends are all considered to be light and yet they are cruel, vindictive and self-serving, so tell me Harry, who is really the evil one"

"Alright I'll go back, but this time it's going to be different, this time Albus Dumbledore better watch his back!"

With his mind made up, more people began appearing out of the fog surrounding the circle of higher beings.

"Hadrian James Potter, you have decided to return to the mortal realm, we give you three gifts to aid you in your vengeance against those who have wronged you and in the hopes of creating a better future for all." Skatha intoned, her voice different from before, filled with magic.

"Our first gift to you, memory," Nemesis, her voice eerily similar to Skatha's spoke to his right "you will remember, not only your past life, but also your time here in the Ether, beware who you share this knowledge with for it, for not all are as trustworthy as they seem."

"Your second gift, health, when you return you shall have the body that should have been yours if not for years of starvation and abuse, we will heal your scars and your eyes, so you no longer need glasses. However so that the changes are not noticed by the muggles wear this bracelet it has a glamour charm applied, only you will be able to remove it." this was spoken by Vali, the Viking warrior. "train hard and use our gifts well remember that magic is only as strong as the body that weilds it."

"Our final gift to you; magic, we will unbind your magic and it will be at its fullest potential, practice your gifts and explore the uses of parsel magic, you will find it very useful." this last was from Morrigan. "Now Farewell, Harry Potter, we will meet again"

They circled Harry before beginning to chant,

_**Invocamus notoria terra aether  
>Mittere ad hoc electus a tempore electionis nostrae<br>Placuit nobis inter nos rata et  
>Ultionis iustitia veneficus<strong>_

as they began to chant the final line, Harry's vision began to swim and darkness decended once again.

A/N Translation from google translate

Invocamus notoria terra aether - we call upon the magic of earth and the ether  
>mittit iterum electus hoc tempore - to send this chosen one back in time<br>placuit nobis inter nos rata et - we have sanctioned and decided amongst us for  
>ultionis iustitia veneficus - vengeance, magic and justice<p> 


	4. The Begining Again

"**Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen. He rolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. ** Wait! Why was he in the cupboard under the stairs, then memories began to swirl through his mind, all mixed up at first but then clearer memories began to form, the dementors, the Ether, the Higher Beings and the choice they had offered him.

Ugh, here we go again, Harry thought, wondering what day it was, they had only told him that they would send him back to the summer before first year, not an exact date, Harry thought they probably couldn't give one, after all they said sending someone back was a difficult task. **His aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet?" she demanded. "Nearly," said Harry. **"**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." **Just perfect! It was Dudley's birthday and if he rembered correctly, he had accidently freed the snake at the zoo resulting in a beating and being locked in the cupboard for a month. Well, he was here to make changes, might as well start now, he pulled on his socks and shoes ignoring the spiders, he could feel the bracelet on his wrist even though he couldn't see it, he opened the cupboard door and made his way to the kitchen, where he couldn't see the table as it was hidden under all Dudley's presents. Harry shook his head at the terrible parenting of his Aunt and Uncle before making his way over to the stove to cook the breakfast. Today he had a role to play, but soon, he would reveal himself as the Slytherin survivor he truly was. **Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. "****Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of morning greeting.** Harry wondered what his Uncle would think if he grew his hair out, secretly smiling at the images of his uncle furiously telling him to cut his hair. Well at least it would be entertaining thought Harry. **Harry put the plates of eggs and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. "****Thirty-six," Duddly said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year." **"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." ****"****All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. ** As Harry watched his cousin get ready to throw a tantrum, which seemed even more childish, with his new mentality of eighteen, then it had the first time round, he truly couldn't believe how badly his Aunt and Uncle had abused both himself and Dudley, but at least he could survive in the real world, Dudley would never cope, as all he needed to do was throw a tantrum and whatever he wanted was handed to him. At this moment Harry couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Dudley. **"And we'll buy you **_**two**_** presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? **_**Two**_** more presents.**** Is that all right?"**

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, **

"**So I'll have thirty...thirty..." **He was eleven for Merlin's sake, could Dudley really not add two to thirty-seven, Harry had forgotten how much Dudley had relied on Harry completing his homework to pass elementary school.

"**Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

"**Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Ata boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

**At that moment the telephone rang,** Mrs Figg would be calling to tell Aunt Petunia that she had broken her leg, now what to say to get out of the zoo, or perhaps he should go, it was rather good until the reptile house,** and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched as Dudley unwrappped the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

"**Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, **but Harry quickly jumped in,

"Well you could leave me here or drop me off at the library" not that he would stay at the library, Harry didn't have a wand so he couldn't hail the knight bus, but he should still be able to apparate, so he would go to Diagon Alley and speak to the goblins.

"Hmmm. Perhaps the boy is right Petunia, after all he can't get into trouble at the library and if we dropped him off and he had to be home at say five, we could let him in when we got back." Uncle Vernon, seemed to honestly be contemplating the idea.

"Yes your right dear, and that way he won't ruin our precious Duddy's special day"

"Hear that boy, we will drop you at the library on our way to the zoo, you are to remain there until four-thirty at which time you will walk back to our house. We," he said pointing to himself, Aunt Petunia and Dudley, "should be back around five."

An hour later they were all in the car, the Dursley's dropped Harry off outside the Surrey library, before happily leaving him alone for the remainder of the day. As the Dursley's car dissappeared around the corner, Harry made his way into the bathroom at the library so he could disapparate.

He reappeared moments later behind the Leaky Cauldron, in front of the opening to Diagon Alley, he made his way inside and went up to Tom, the bartender, who still reminded Harry of a toothless walnut.

"Excuse me Mister, but could you open the entry to Diagon Alley for me, my parents and I got seperated and they told me to meet them at Gringotts if I got lost." Harry tried his best to sound innocent and scared.

"Sure lad, my name is Tom, what's your name?"

"Dudley, sir, James Dudley," Harry wasn't about to give his real name in this place, the cauldron was worse than Aunt Petunia's tea parties, when it come to rumor mongering.

"Well, James, let's get you on your way" Tom lead Harry back out to the entrance and opened up the alleyway for Harry.

"Gee, thanks Tom, bye"

"Bye lad, take care now" and Harry hurried off in the direction of Gringotts, when he reached the bank, Harry slipped inside, and walked up to a counter, Harry knew that politeness and courtesy went along way. It was time for Harry to leave behind the role of innocent child, when dealing with goblins he needed to be someone worth respecting.

"Greetings Goblin SilverFang," Harry said as he read the goblin's name tag "may your gold always flow and your enemies be conquered" his voice strong and confident but not condescending as so many wizard's were when dealing with the goblins. SilverFang, was shocked though no one other than another goblin would notice this. That is until Harry continued to speak,

"My name is Harry James Potter and I would like to see the manager of the Potter vaults and have an inheritance test done please." by this point SilverFang's shock was more visible, although still unnoticed by other customers at the bank. He quickly caught himself however, before speaking.

"Do you have your key Mister Potter?"

"I must apoligize, I have never received my key," Harry said apolegetically. "That's alright Mister Potter, I just need a small sample of blood, it will verify your identity and then we can move on to your requests. Place a drop on this crystal as you say your full name, if you are who you claim to be, it will glow blue, if not, it will glow red." he handed Harry a small blade. Harry pricked his finger letting the blood drop ono the crystal, however it glowed neither red nor green, but a dark purple. This actually surprised Harry and the goblin.

"Well this is unusual, it seems, that while you are Harry James Potter, it is not the name given to you at your during your naming ceremony. However this is not enough proof to access your vault without your key, there is a secondary test that will reveal your name and parentage, names from both naming ceremonies and adoption ceremonies will appear, however only names changed through magical ceremonies will appear."

"Can we do that" Harry asked,

"You will need to add a drop of blood to this potion," SilverFang held up a vial of silvery-grey potion, Harry added a drop of his blood and the potion turned a misty-green, "now we pour the potion onto this piece of enchanted parchment, your parent's names and your birth name will appear on the parchment in a green ink similar to the colour of the potion." SilverFang placed three drops of the potion onto the parchment in front of Harry, the potion dissolved into the page before, words became visible in a flowing script.

Name: Hadrian James Marvolo Potter

Father: James Charlus Potter

Mother: Lily Rose Evans born Melindae Persephone Riddle.

A/N: Excerpts in bold are direct quotes from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 2, the Vanishing Glass. I do not own Harry Potter, any related characters, or plotlines. I have one more chapter that should be up today ot tomorrow but then updates will be slow, I have recently started working full-time, while studying, I barely have time to sleep, let alone write. But I am not abandoning my story.


	5. The Will

Title: Dementor's Kiss

Author: Kades

Rating: T

Summary: Harry recieves the Dementor's kiss after killing Voldemort, but that is just the beginning of the betrayals that surrounded him. Will he be able to change the past?

**A/N: For my purposes 1 galleon is equal to 5 pounds/dollars as I am feeling lazy. **

**17 sickles to a galleon (1 sickle equal to 29.4 cents)**

**29 knuts to the sickle (1 knut equal to 1.01 cents)**

Chapter Five: Family Connections

"Very well, it would seem that you are indeed Hadrian 'Harry' Potter. Now Mr. Potter," SilverFang began,

"Harry, please" Harry interrupted

"Very well then, Harry, if you would follow me, " Silverfang offered as he led Harry towards the private offices of the goblins, they passed several doors, until they reached a wooden door that said _**SilverFang – Inheritance and Wills. **_

"Inheritance and Wills?" read Harry, as the entered the room "Then why were you working as a teller?" he asked

At first it seemed as though SilverFang wasn't going to answer, then "Magical beings live long lives, and rarely is there more than one or two deaths at the same time, so sometimes, when I get bored, I work the counters." Harry wasn't sure but he thought that SilverFang was teasing him.

SilverFang had moved behind his desk and indicated for Harry to take a seat across from him. Which Harry promptly took. The office was very earthy, the décor was in various shades of brown.

"Now, you mentioned an inheritance test and I assume you wish to make a withdrawal." SilverFang continued.

"Yes, I would also like a bankstatement regarding my vaults and any investments and payments made through my accounts in the last ten years."

"I understand, while you are here do you wish to claim the lordship of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter?"

"I thought I had to be of age to claim my inheritance?" Harry asked

"As you are the only living member of House Potter you have been entitled to the lordship since the death of your parents, much as with the monarchys of times past, age is not involved in inheritances, however you would need to nominate a regent until your fourteenth birthday." SilverFang explained

"How do I claim the Lordship?"

" Place this ring on your finger and recite after me, "_I, Hadrian James Marvolo Potter, claim the Lordship of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter by right of Blood, Birth and Magic." _SilverFang intoned.

Harry picked up the Potter lordship ring, placing it on his finger and spoke clearly copying SilverFang word for word, as he finshed the oath a flash of gold was emmitted from the ring.

"The ring and family magic has accepted you as the new Lord of House Potter, Congratulations," SilverFang explained.

"Lord Potter, do you wish to continue on to your inheritance test, I can also arrange to have your parent's will read now that you have taken the lordship."

"Yes, I would like to continue, SilverFang, and I would appreciate it if you could organize for my parents wills to be read." Harry answered the goblin

"Very well, the inheritance test involves placing a drop of blood on enchanted parchment, once the blood has been added, the vaults you have inherited by blood will appear, it will also reveal if the vaults you received are from your mother or father and what type of vault they are. Any vaults you may inherit as a magical heir will also appear." SilverFang explained to the new lord.

Harry pricked his finger and a drop of blood fell onto the parchment. As the blood seeped through words began to appear, finally revealing the names of seven families, some he had been expecting, like Potter and Black, but others were surprising. Finally the list was complete.

Potter Vaults 648, 158, 132 – Paternal (trust vault, family vault, heirloom vault)

Potter Vault 12145 – Personal (miscellaneous)

Gryffindor Vault 3 – Paternal (family vault)

Peverall Vault 469 – Paternal (family vault)

Riddle Vault 959 – Maternal – (trust vault, family vault)

Slytherin Vault 5 – Maternal – (family vault)

Black Vault 356, 111, 164 – Paternal – (trust vault, family vault _in abstentia, _heirloom vault_)_

Malfoy Vault 457 – Maternal (trust vault)

"It seems you are a very wealthy and well connected young man Harry, a bank statement will be available momentarily" seconds later a piece of paper materialised in front of SilverFang, which the goblin picked up, "This is the monetary value of your vaults as of the first of this month" SilverFang told Harry, as he passed over the piece of parchment, Harry's eyes bulged at the figures on the paper, he was a millionaire many times over. He read

Amount rounded to the lowest galleon

Potter vault 648 – 10,000 Ǥ (refills anually until 1997)

Potter vault 158 – 5,000,000 Ǥ

Potter Vault 132 – est. 1,500,000 Ǥ

Potter Vault 12145 – est. 100,000 Ǥ

Gryffindor Vault 3 – 250,000 Ǥ (inactive, no interest)

Peverell Vault 469 – 20,000 Ǥ

Riddle Vault 959 – 15,000 Ǥ

Slytherin Vault 5 – 250,000 Ǥ (inactive, no interest)

Black Vault 356 – 10,000,000 Ǥ (in abstentia)

Black Vault 111 – est. 4,250,000 Ǥ

Black Vault 164 – 15,000 Ǥ

Malfoy Vault 457 – 15,000 Ǥ

Estimated collective total: 21,425,000 Ǥ

Approximate conversion total: $ 107,125,000

Withdrawls

Potter Vault 158: 150 Ǥ per month to account held by Vernon and Petunia Dursley with the Bank of England.

Potter Vault 648: 10,000 Ǥ withdrawn annually since 1981 transferred to vaults held by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, and Fawkes.

Potter Vault 132: 1 invisibility cloak made of unkown material withdrawn on November 4th 1981

"Is there anything that can be done about the unauthorized withdrawls," Harry asked

"Unfortunately nothing can be done about the gold as the withdrawals were authorized by your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore. Although how he became your magical guardian is unclear as your parents wills has never been read, as it was sealed by the Wizengamot. I would seek legal advice, your parents used the firm Hawke, Leon and Wolfe. You should be able to successfully sue the infringers. As for your parent's will I can arrange the reading for one hour from now, other than yourself only five of the people mentioned in the will are able to be here. Now as to investments, unfortunately we at Gringotts have been unable to invest any of your money beyond what was already invested: a mere ten percent of the potter fortune" Harry knew from his previous life that there was nothing a goblin hated more than gold sitting stagnate in a wizard's vault.

"Okay, I Authorise the release of 50% of Potter Vault 158 for the purposes of investment as the goblin SilverFang sees fit, he will receive a 5% bonus on any returns" as Harry spoke his magical oath his words were copied onto parchment in front of SilverFang. "Is that acceptable Goblin SilverFang"

"It is extremely generous Lord Potter, as your vaults currently have no goblin in charge I would be happy to look after all your vaults, investments and withdrawls"

"Thank-you SilverFang, your work will be well rewarded" SilverFang had just become in charge of one of the top five vaults in Gringotts, and although he usually worked in Wills and inheritance, young Lord Potter, intrigued him, as well as the offer of an additional five percent return ontop of the two percent fee was quite generous.

"Now it is time to read your parents will, as the other beneficaries have arrived. Follow me."

Harry was sitting in one of the Gringott's rooms designed for will readings, non-goblin magic did not work within the rooms, to prevent heirs attacking each other, there where also privacy and secrecy wards maintained by the bank. However he was no longer alone, in one corner of the room, the Malfoy family sat, Severus Snape sat beside them, Remus Lupin was the last to enter the room. It was Harry's first time seeing Remus and Severus since their deaths, it was hard seeing to men who received a very similar treatment to him by the wizarding world. With Remus' entry, SilverFang spoke "Welcome all to Gringott's, we are here today for the will readings of James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans. An image similar to a hologram, from a muggle movie, appeared from the crystal on the table, Harry knew at once this was his father and then the image began to speak;

_I James Charlus Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, being of sound body, mind and magic. Claim this as my last will and testament. _His father's voice was serious not at all how he had imagined it until...

_Okay now the formal stuff is out of the way, I hope I went down fighting, firstly to Remus Lupin, I leave 10,000Ǥ, no you can't give it back Moony. Go out and buy yourself a new wardrobe., If my beloved Lily has also passed then to Sirius Black, I leave custody of my son, if I was killed while in our home at Godric's Hollow, I leave Peter Pettigrew one traitor's curse. Otherwise I leave him 1,000Ǥ. _

"Wait, you mean Sirius wasn't their Secret Keeper" Remus interrupted, the goblin pressed the hologram, effectively freezing it.

"Of course not Remus, if he had betrayed the Potters he would be dead, not rotting in Azkaban" Lucius. "You of all people should know that, his vow wouldn't allow that."

"But why wasn't he declared innocent at his trial?" Remus asked his eyes glowing wolf amber, understanding who the traitor was, if Sirius wasn't the secret keeper and he knew he had not been, that left only one person James would have chosen, the one person who wasn't marked as a Knight of Merlin. The one who James cursed in his death. Peter Pettigrew. He needed to discover if Peter was infact dead, did Sirius truly kill Pettigrew and the twelve muggles.

"What trial Remus?" Severus asked "He was never given one, Barty Crouch Sr, just threw him into Azkaban with a large number of so-called Deatheaters."

"Dumbledore probably didn't want Harry to go to Sirius, after all being raised as a pure-blood wizard he would never have the respect that Dumbledore believed was his due" Lucius commented

"Are you ready to continue?" asked SilverFang

Everyone replied that they were ready. SilverFang pressed the hologram again and James continued to speak.

_Everything else I own is now to go to my son as the Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Enjoy life Prongslet. Live well and Prank often._

The image of his father faded.

SilverFang touched the crystal which became a pale green before a second image this time his mother, with her vibrant red hair and his own green eyes she spoke with a soft lilting voice.

"_I, Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, being of sound body, mind and magic, claim this as my last will and __testament, unless my husband has predeceased me, I leave all my belongings to him. With the following exceptions:_

_To Remus Lupin, I leave my books on charms and 500Ǥ from my personal account. _

_To Severus Snape, I leave my books on Potions, my potion ingredients and 500Ǥ._

_To Lucius Malfoy, I leave the jewellery given to me by my biological mother, Calithea Riddle nee Malfoy_

_To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave my Kneazle, Marley, I know you always loved him. _

_To my father, I leave my forgiveness, it wasn't your fault._

_If my James is already deceased, I leave everything I own, with the exceptions previously stated, to my son Hadrian James Marvolo Potter._

_I wish for the following people to raise my son, in order, _

_His godfather, Sirius Black, if for some reason Sirius can not take custody, his godmother Narcissa Malfoy, then Severus Snape. Under no circumstances is Hadrian to be sent to Petunia Evans, my adopted sister._

_Harry my beloved son, do not believe everything you hear and do not trust Albus Dumbledore, Live, Laugh and Love, my Hadrian._

_Goodbye my friends, may we meet again in the next world._

"Due to the incarceration of Sirius Black in 1981, custody of the minor, Hadrian James Marvolo Potter is given to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, who will also act as Regent to House Potter."

Harry was beginning to understand why the Malfoy's had helped him so much before his death and now he was their ward, still it was better than returning to the Dursley's and it kept him out of Dumbledore's hands. Harry walked up to the Malfoy's

"Goodafternoon, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Master Malfoy; my name is Hadrian Potter" Harry held out his hand to Lucius.

"Well, seeing as you are now our ward, I believe it would be a more appropriate for us to be Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy" this from Lucius as he took Harry's hand "and our son is Draco, I do hope you become friends. Who were your previous guardians?"

Harry looked to the side before quietly answering, "My Aunt Petunia and her Husband"

"Who in Merlin's name, left you with Petunia despite it being directly against your parent's wishes?" this was from Narcissa.

"Honestly, I don't know, all they ever told me was that I was left on their doorstop on November 1st 1981."

"You were left on a doorstep!" now Narcissa was becoming angry.

"Umm, will you be looking after me now?" Harry was speaking with an innocent tone, he knew he would be able to trust the Malfoy's but for now they were in public, and everyone expected a Gryffindor Golden Boy.

"Yes, as soon as your guardians sign the papers you will be a ward of the House of Malfoy, we will collect their signatures today"

"Aunt and Uncle are at the Zoo today with Dudley, it is his birthday. I have to be back before five, so they can let me in." Harry was struggling to maintain his act of innocence, his Slytherin side becoming stronger.

"hmm, perhaps there will be someone there waiting, when they get home" Lucius mused.


	6. The Dursley's Vs Lucius

Lucius Malfoy was standing on the front lawn of young Hadrian's previous home, awaiting the arrival of the boys adoptive aunt and uncle. The Dursley's seemed to be the worst sort of muggles imaginable. It was people like them that made it so easy for magical people to rally against the mundanes, they also gave power to Dumbledore's crusade of Dark versus Light and Pure-blood against Half-blood and muggleborn magic users, magicphobic, sadistic and hypocritical. After all they wanted to be normal, yet, no normal person would abuse a child as they had done. Lucius had been able to garner the truth, albeit reluctantly from Harry. The child had slept in a cupboard, while his cousin had two rooms. Harry had been refused food, while the Dursley boy had been fattened like a pig for slaughter.

Lucius had been trying to gain custody of the infant, Hadrian since Lily and James' death on All Hallows Eve, all those years ago. With Sirius, godfather of Hadrian, imprisoned, Lucius and Narcissa should have become the young boys guardian, after all, Lily was his cousin and James was her cousin. Making young Hadrian the couples second cousin. The Malfoy's knew that Sirius Black had not betrayed the Potters, as the Knights of Merlin were protected by ancient magic, if one were to betray their brothers or sisters or the knights as a whole, death would be the result. However Sirius Black was alive and as well as one can be when left to rot amongst the dementors of Azkaban.

But either way Hadrian was family and nothing was more important to a Malfoy or a Black than family.

Lucius was annoyed, the Dursley family was over forty-five minutes late, meaning that they would have left Hadrian outside waiting for them for three-quarters of an hour. Finally the Dursley's pulled into their driveway, the car was ostentatious and in Lucius mind ugly. The houses were uniform and boring.

The Dursley's had, had a nice normal, freak-free day at the zoo. At least until they arrived back at Privet Drive. On their front lawn stood a tall man, with long blonde hair and sharp aristocratic features. The man was wearing an obviously expensive dark buisness suit with a green silk tie.

"Good Evening, Sir, How can we help you" this from the overlarge walrus, Vernon Dursley, Lucius was sickened by his overt politeness and honestly he wanted to do some damage seeing this man, his son and wife and comparing them to Hadrian, who was skinny to the extreme of malnutrition and was wearing what he could now see where the son's huge cast offs.

"Mr. Dursley, My name is Lucius Malfoy, and I am here concerning your nephew, Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter" Lucius voice was cultured, but empty of emotion.

"We don't have a nephew," Vernon Dursley said in anger, moving into the house as quickly as his weight would allow, which was really not that fast at all. When they slammed the door in his face, Lucius merely apparated inside. Furious.

"You will sign these papers, though you have no right to young Harry, this will keep Dumbledore from returning him here. By signing these papers you are relinquishing all rights to Hadrian James Marvolo Potter." by the time he was finished the papers had been snatched out of his hand and the two muggles had furiously scribbled their signatures. How could any human being not care, they thought Hadrian was their flesh and blood yet, it was obvious they cared nothing for him.

"Where are Hadrian's things?" Lucius asked. When the Dursley's refused to answer, he spoke a spell

"OSTENDERE HARRY POTTER LOCUS*" (Show Harry Potter's Room) he was shocked when the cupboard under the stairs lit up with blue light, indicating that this was Harry's room. Although Harry had revealed this to him, Lucius had hoped that the boy had been exagerating. He looked into the cupboard and noticed that there was nothing to personalise it as Harry's room, the only thing he took was a blue blanket that had Harry's name and the Potter crest embroidered in opposite corners.

Once the last paper was signed, Lucius couldn't help but get in a jab of vengeance for the young boy now in his care, "It might interest you to know that despite what you told Harry, his father James Potter was infact a Lord, and Harry was his sole heir, he is one of the richest men in the magical and mundane world and holds a seat in your house of Lords"and with a smile at the incredulous looks on the Dursley faces, Lucius apparated back to Malfoy Manor, to meet with his wife and sons.


	7. Chapter 7 rewrite

A/N Warning: Draco might seem very ooc in this chapter but I believe that he has a public 'Malfoy' persona and isn't that different to any other child around family.

The next morning, Harry woke up in a comfortable double bed, the cover and pillows were green and had a silver trimming, the material, soft and silky, at first he thought he was dreaming, but then Harry remembered yesterday and the will reading, he was in Malfoy Manor. He was now a ward of the Malfoy's and they were related. This room was now his, next door was Draco, they had the only bedrooms on the second floor. The room was very Slytherin with green walls and silver highlights, the furniture was done in ebony and the drapes were green and silver to match the bed. Today Aunt Cissa wanted to take him shopping for new clothes, apparently she had been itching to burn Dudley's hand me downs since meeting Harry at the bank and they hadn't survived the night. Currently Harry was wearing a pair of green pajamma's that were once Draco's and even these were slightly too big. When Harry went to get up, Draco came running into his room and jumped on the bed.

"Harrrrry!" he squeled in a very unmalfoy like manner, in fact this Draco was very different to the one he had originally met in Madam Malkins. "Were going to Diagon Alley today with mum, and soon we'll get our Hogwarts letters and mum said we could get you a broom and I can teach you to fly and we can play quidditch and..."

"Draco, Draco! Slow down, it's like seven o'clock in the morning, who gave you sugar?"

"I'm excited, Harry, Mum said we are brother's now, especially since Mum is your godmother, and I've always wanted a brother."

"I always wanted a brother as well, Draco, so brothers?"

"Brothers!" Draco repeated.

"Oh, I nearly forgot, Dobby!" Dobby the house-elf, who Harry rembered from his first life, appeared in front of Draco, however instead of the disgusting tea towel he had worn when Harry had first met him, he was dressed in a rather stylish toga with the malfoy crest over his heart. Interesting Harry thought, and the plot thickens.

"Dobby, could you please bring Master Harry, a pair of trousers, a shirt, a pair of boots and an outer robe, make the shirt green and the pants and robes black, I believe my clothes from last year should fit." Although Syn, Morrigan and the other Higher Beings had gifted him with health and the body he would have had without the Dursley's he was still small and rather skinny.

"Yes Master Draco, Dobby will be bringing the clothes right away." Dobby than popped away, however he was back minutes later with an armful of folded clothes for Harry.

Draco left Harry alone to change before breakfast, eventually, the two boys were dressed for the day and ready to head-down to breakfast, Draco leading the way. The Malfoy breakfast palour was quaint, a round table that could seat four was the centrepiece of the room. Lucius was seated on the farside of the table, reading the Daily Prophet, Narcissa was seated opposite him.

"Good morning boys," Lucius spoke as he looked over the top of his newspaper.

"Good morning, mother, father" Draco replied, before Harry's "Good morning Uncle Lucius, Aunt Cissa" breakfast continued, there was a wide selection of foods, fruits, porridge, eggs, bacon, toast, juice and coffee. Harry had some juice and two slices of toast, while Draco had porridge and then some eggs with a glass of milk. The adults were sipping coffee. An hour later, the house-elves had cleaned away the breakfast dishes, and the Malfoy's and Harry were getting ready to floo to Diagon Alley.

When they arrived in Diagon Alley, Narcissa lead the two boys to Twilfit & Tatting's where Harry was fitted with an entire wardrobe and Draco received a few new pieces of clothes, including the dragonhide boots he asked for. Harry found the attention he was receiving disconcerting at first but eventually he began to feel comfortable around the Malfoy's, Narcissa was quite motherly and in her own way was a lot like he had believed Mrs Weasley to be in his previous timeline. After their shopping trip Narcissa, Draco and Harry stopped for lunch at Lenora's, they then headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Harry and Draco each got the new Nimbus 2000, before flooing back to Malfoy Manor.

After arriving back at the manor, Lucius took the boys out for Harry's first flying lesson, where the Malfoy's quickly learned that Harry was a natural. Harry reveled in the feeling of flying once more. Draco then decided he wanted to play a few rounds of seeker-against-seeker with Harry. At first he was envious of Harry's skill on a broom, but when Harry complimented, Draco's flying and told him, he was a shoo-in for his house team. Harry and Draco flew together, playing and racing until well into the evening, before Narcissa had them called in for dinner.

From that day Harry felt truly welcome in the Malfoy family, he was finding it hard to focus on his revenge, as he revelled in the feeling of a childhood, he was long denied, his eleven-year-old mind and his eighteen-year-old mind were both conflicted, he decided that until they reached Hogwarts, he would plan, but he would allow himself time to be a child he never was and enjoy the family he never had.

Harry spent a large amount of time in the Malfoy library, researching and planning, he had a list of his betrayers, their betrayals and each and everyone of them would feel his wrath. Hermione would be the easiest, he wouldn't even have to do anything to remove her from his future. All he had to do was not intefere.

Harry aslo began researching Horcruxes, not how to destroy them, as he had done in the previous timeline, but how to use them to regain a corporeal body. He found two promising books, one was entirely in Latin, _Magicae maxime Tenebrae_, or Magic most Dark and the second was in a mixture of English, Latin, and Brythonic and was simply called Soul Magicks. It was a thin volume but it was within it's pages Harry found reference to what he needed, but it required a very specific book written by Salazar Slytherin, Harry was hoping that there was a copy in Slytherin's vault at Gringotts or in the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts. After he found what he needed he focused on being a child, at least until they returned to Diagon Alley, one day soon, he would have his vengeance. The light and Dumbledore would pay.

Harry had been with the Malfoy's for just over a week and it was now the begining of July, on this day there was a visitor, Severus Snape, Draco's Godfather, and Lucius' friend.

When Severus arrived, Harry and Draco were playing catch-the-snitch, on the quidditch pitch, Lucius was watching the two boys from his study window. Harry had truly been a good influence on Draco, Draco had become a very serious child, he had very few friends, and had started to become arrogant and egotistical. With Harry around he was friendly, playful and acted like the eleven year old he was rather than a clone of his father. As Lucius was watching the boys flying high on their twin broomsticks, Severus was led into the study by Narcissa.

"Lucius, I trust that you and your family are well?"

"Yes very well, Harry is fitting in nicely, and Draco is enjoying having a younger brother and Narcissa has always wanted more children."

"He is safe then."

"Now, yes, however before he became our ward, he was under the not so tender care of Petunia Evans."

"Dumbledore left the boy in the care of Petunia, I wouldn't leave a flobberworm in her care" Severus replied to this new information.

"Hadrian is a charming child, and despite his past he will do the Malfoy, Slytherin and Potter names proud." Lucius' pride and affection were evident in his smooth, silky voice. "Let us adjourn outside, the boys are flying at the moment, you know how much Draco loves to fly and Harry is a natural in the air, much like his father."

"Hmm" Severus replied

"Come now, Severus, I thought you and James had reconciled before his and Lily's wedding"

"We did, doesn't mean James wasn't an arrogant bully, especially when we were children." Severus argued

"Yes, well young Harry might be his father's döppleganger, except his eyes, he has Lily's eyes, but his personality, that is all Lily." Lucius rebutted.

"Well, I will reserve judgement on Harry, but let us go and see the children" Severus responded.

Lucius led Severus down to the Malfoy quidditch pitch, the men passed time in small talk. When they reached thhe pitch, the boys seeing the two men flew down to the ground, what should have been a simple dive, looked majestic as the boys followed eachother down one after the other. Draco landed first and ran to Severus and was swooped up in a hug, with Harry following close on his tail.

"Harry, I don't know if you remember Severus Snape, he was a friend of your parents, he is also my friend and Draco's godfather, he is the potions' professor at Hogwarts" Lucius explained, mistaking Harry's look for fear, for Harry this was the first time he was confronted so bluntly with someone who had died in the old timeline, a death that Harry had regretted right up until his demise at the hands of the dementor's. Severus had also been betrayed by Dumbledore and that betrayal led to his death at the end of the war, by a stray AK, or so Dumbledore claimed.

Harry decided to try harder to befriend Severus Snape in this timeline, not only was he a link to Harry's parent's but it was also highly likely that this time round he would be Harry's head of house. Severus was intrigued by Hadrian Potter, he had the best characteristics of both his parents. He would be a strong wizard and a good ally. Harry also had his grandfather's charisma and intelligence. Severus found his visit to Malfoy Manor as pleasant as always and when he was invited to stay for dinner, he graciously accepted.

Remus was also invited to visit the manor and was offered work by Lucius in one of his mundane businesses, a nursery. Remus was thrilled with the prospect of work and the opportunity to spend time with Harry, who he viewed as his cub. Remus and Severus both visited the manor quite often, Remus would spend time with Harry and Lucius, they would play chess, talk about the past and Harry's parents. Lucius, Remus and Severus were also trying to find away to release Sirius from Azkaban. However what should be a simple task was turning into a political nightmare.

Two weeks later on a Wednesday two owls arrived, one each for Draco and Harry, their Hogwart's letters, both letters were the same except for how they were adressed. Draco's was adressed to:

_D.L. Malfoy_

_The Dragon room_

_Malfoy Manor_

_Wiltshire_

_England_

While Harry's read:

_H.J. Potter_

_The Green and Silver Room_

_Malfoy Manor_

_Wiltshire_

_England_

But their letters were identical;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress_

There was a second page that read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) _

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand _

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set of glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope set _

_1 brass scales _

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Well boys, it looks like were going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies" Narcissa's pride for her son and ward was clear in her tone. Before they left for Diagon Alley, Narcissa penned a reply for each boy accepting their place at Hogwart's and handed them to a house-elf to be sent by owl. Draco was excited to get his wand, while Harry wondered if he would get the same wand as last time or if he would be chosen by a different wand this time round. He also wanted to make time to go to Gringotts and check the Slytherin vault. The Malfoy's and Harry floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron, Lucius went first, followed by Draco, Harry then Narcissa.

Their first stop was Gringott's, Harry was able to convince the Malfoy's that he needed to see his acount manager, SilverFang. He was able to go to the Slytherin vault's but the family copy of the book he needed had been withdrawn from the Vault by his grandfather. After Gringott's they moved on to Madame Malkin's to order their school robes, Narcissa was talking to Aurora Malkin as she took Harry and Draco's measurements.

"They need Four sets of Hogwarts robes, one hat, and two winter cloaks each. All the robes and cloaks need growth charms, water and stain repelling and fire proofing charms." Draco and Harry were talking amongst themselves as they were being measured, Draco was trying to work out how to smuggle his broomstick into Hogwarts, Harry suggested getting a trunk with a hidden compartment, and Draco agreed if Harry did the same. Near the end of the boy's fitting the doorbell rang and one of Madame Malkins assisstants brought Professor McGonagall and one very recognisable muggleborn, well to Harry atleast. Hermione Granger. Seeing her for the first time since he discovered her true nature and her actions against him, it took all of Harry's will power not to curse her. Finally they were finished. Harry, Draco and Narcissa went to Flourish and Blotts and bought their textbooks, meanwhile Lucius decided to go to the Potioneer's Apothecary and picked up the boy's potion supplies. After the bookshop and apothecary they bought their trunks from a store called, Perucci's Magical Storage. The boys decided on the same trunk, but in different woods, Harry's was made of Ebony, while Draco's was made of oak. Both boys had their etchings and embellishments in silver and each boy had his intials etched on. Both trunks were password protected and keyed to the boy's own individual magical signature. The last thing to collect before their wands were their telescopes for astronomy.

Finally they came to Olivander's, Draco pushed open the door and Harry could felt an eerie sense of Deja Vu as Ollivander mimicked himself from Harry's original line almost perfectly.

_'Ah yes,' said Olivander. 'Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter.' It wasn't a question._

_'You have your mother's eyes.' _

_It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.'_

_Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. _He didn't blink this time either, although this time it wasn't nearly as disturbing, after all, Harry was much different to his original eleven year old self.

_'Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.'_

"Ah, Lord Malfoy, 11 inches elm with Dragonheartstring from a chinese fireball, Narcissa Black, now Lady Malfoy, 12 inches, unicorn hair, and young master Malfoy, here for your first wand, I assume. Well lets get started boys, now who would like to go first?"

"Could I please go first, Harry" Draco whispered to his foster brother, Harry gave Draco a quick nod.

"I will," Draco stated to Ollivander.

The first wand Draco tried wa inch vinewood wand with a core of dragonheartstring, it caused a small explosion, and was snatched out of his hand by Ollivander to be replaced with another. It took eight wands before Draco was handed his wand, unicorn hair and hawthorn, the wand was 10 inches long. When it was placed in Draco's hand the wand sent up beautiful gold and silver sparks. When this happened, Ollivander clapped his hands, much like a child.

"Mr Potter, I believe it is your turn," Harry tried so many wands, including his old holly and phoenix feather,

"well I do believe you are a unique case Mr Potter, none of my wands have chosen you, yet you have so much magic, perhaps...yes I think that'll work, Mr Potter I believe you need a custom wand, if you'll follow me,"

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco, followed Harry and Ollivander as they entered Ollivander's workshop, Ollivander led Harry over to a large collection of wood samples "I have wood from all over the world, however, the majority of my wands are made from Oak, Holly, Elm and Ash with the ocasional Yew or Hawthorn wand thrown in. now to determine which wood will best suit you need to run your hand along each of the woods, when you are combatible with a wood it will warm beneath your fingers."

Harry run his fingers along each piece of wood, before asking, "What if i'm chosen by more than one wood?"

"If that happens, then the woods are twisted around the core, it is however rare that a wizard is combatiable with more than one wood."

Harry touched the two woods that warmed in his hand, "these two are warm to the touch and I find them comforting," Harry told Ollivander,

"hmm.. Katalox wood from central America, an unusual wood for wands in England, Katalox is a wood of balance, it is the grey between light and dark, elementally it is associated with earth and water. Your second choice is just as unusual Lignum Vitae, or wood from the Tree of Life, found in South America and some parts of Europe. This wood represents the end of strife and the beginning of a new, positive, cycle. It is also rumoured that Merlin's wand was made from Lignum Vitae. Two powerful woods for a very powerful wizard. Now it is time for cores, and I have a feeling that I'll need some of my more unusual cores, not all are socially acceptable nowdays and in recent years I have only used unicorn hair, dragonheartstring and phoenix feather. I think we'll start with my rarest cores and go from there" Ollivander explained to Harry, "again the cores will feel warm to your touch" Harry moved amongst the cores lightly pressing his fingers to each jar, again he felt the warmth, this time it was a one jar of clear liquid, and one of dark black tail hair.

"Hair of a thestral and basilisk venom, two very tempermental cores and unusual, I'll need several hours to complete your wand, young Mr Potter, but it should be ready for pick up tomorrow morning, however it will be quite expensive," now Ollivander moved to talk Lucius and Narcissa, who had watched with facination as Harry worked with Ollivander "for young Master Malfoy the cost of the Wand is seven galleons, however due to the scarcity of the cores and the woods being from outside Britain Mr Potter's wand will be considerably more expensive," Lucius interrupted Ollivander here, "charge the cost of both wands to the Malfoy account at Gringotts. Harry and I will be by in the morning to collect Harry's wand, until then Master Ollivander" and with that Lucius Narcissa, Draco and Harry left Ollivander's Wand shop and returned to the Leaky Cauldron before flooing back to Malfoy Manor for dinner.

A/N: Italics are taken from Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, by J.K. Rowling


	8. Family

_**Chapter 8 – Becoming a family**_

After breakfast the next day, Lucius accompanied Harry back to Ollivander's Wandshop to collect his custom wand. When Ollivander handed over the completed wand, and it touched Harry's hand, warmth spread up his arm, Harry felt a sense of belonging and a rush of power that he had never had with his old Holly and Phoenix wand. Along with the warmth, a rainbow of sparks flew from the end of the wand.

"I have never seen such a perfect match between, a wand and his wizard" Ollivander explained his face and voice expressing his awe.

Harry and Lucius returned to Malfoy Manor before lunch, where Narcissa was already planning Harry's eleventh birthday, knowing his birthday hadn't been celebrated in nine years, she had invited the children of the thirty most influential families in the wizarding world, some of them Harry already knew, they had even been allies in his original timeline, others he had never met.

The days leading up to his eleventh birthday were as different this time round as chalk was to cheese. Instead of pretending that he didn't exist, or threatening to beat the magic out of him, the Malfoy's were going all out to give him summer holidays and a birthday that he would remember.

Two weeks after Harry and Draco received their school letters it was July 31st, Harry's eleventh birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Draco yelled as he crashed into Harry, as Harry had been coming down the stairs, the two boys made their way to the dining room, Remus and Severus where also present for Harry's birthday breakfast, as neither wished to attend the party, all Harry's favourite breakfast foods had been prepared by the houselves and were laid out on the table, including pancakes with a treacle dressing that Harry simply adored. On a sideboard there were several gifts, wrapped in various types of paper, in his first life Harry hadn't received any gifts until his the summer before his third year, and now he had already received several gifts from the Malfoy family.

After everyone was seated, ready to eat their morning meal, Lucius asked to speak before they ate,

"Harry, Narcissa, Draco and I would like to offer you a permant place in the Malfoy family, if you agree, we would like to blood adopt you into our family. As we are already closely related, it wouldn't affect you as a Potter or an Evans, it would just add Malfoy to your name and your Malfoy and Black features may become stronger."

"How exactly are we related?" Harry asked curious, so much of his history and inheritance had been hidden from him the first time round.

"You are my first cousin once removed on your mother's side, while you and Narcissa are second cousins through the Potter line. However a blood adoption would make you our son."

"You mean you would become my mother and father and Draco would really be my brother" despite his age and history, Harry was excited at the prospect of a real family, besides he planned to enjoy his life this time. He would live, laugh, love and still exact his vengeance against his double-crossing, self-serving, one-time friends.

"Of course, we would love to welcome you as a son and brother." Narcissa interred

"Please, Harry" Draco begged, fighting to keep his emotions off his face, however he was not doing a very good job. Harry could see the potential happiness in his eyes.

"Remus what do you think?" Harry asked

"Severus and I both support what ever decision you would make, Lucius talked to both of us before approaching Narcissa and Draco." Remus explained

"Well, I would love to be adopted into your family, and I would be honoured to call you mother, father and brother. I would be honored to call myself a Malfoy and to call you family"

"Well then the adoption ritual will take place tonight, after your party, that way you will sleep through the pain, however that is not our only present to you" Lucius explained to Harry as he handed a small package to the birthday boy.

Harry unwrapped each package as he was given them, he received various items of new clothes, a wizard's chest set and to his immense pleasure, his beloved owl Hedwig, as a gift from Narcissa. Draco's gift was a matching pair of green and silver bracelets, they reminded Harry of Muggle friendship bands in the way they were braided together.

"These bands have protection charms on them, they will glow if there is poison or curse present. It will also block minor hexes." Draco explained

"Thank-you Draco" Harry replied and gave Draco an awkward hug yet endearing hug.

From Severus he received a book on potion basics and Remus gave him a photo album, similar to the one he received from Hagrid in his original timeline.

After lunch the manor was overrun with children from the most prominent wizarding familes of Europe, after all no one would refuse an invitation from the prestigious Malfoy family, nor a party hosted in honor of the boy-who-lived's birthday. Harry was very popular amongst the children and their parents, and he laid the foundations for friendships amongst the next generation of magic. Particular among them were Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. Blaise was the only daughter of Eleanora Zabini, the Black Widow, Europe's most notorious witch and one of its richest women. Her sobriquet had been received as she had married her fourth husband. She had the tendency to marry rich wizards, who would than die in mysterious circumstances, however it was yet to be proven that Eleanora was behind her husbands deaths. Daphne's family were primarily neutrals and had a strong foothold in business dealing with potioneers and apothecary's. While Theodore Nott was the son of a high ranking Knight of Merlin and therefore knew the truth about Harry's parentage. Harry chose to develop his friendship with these three magic users because he knew they would likely become his housemates at Hogwarts and they would prove strong allies in the future. The entertainment at the party was fantastic, Narcissa had really done a fantastic job, she had organised muscians and travelling acts and even a magical fireworks display for after dinner, the party was a great success.

In the evening, after the party goers had left, Lucius gathered his family in the Malfoy family ritual room, which was located near the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Within the room the symbols and runes were laid out ready for the blood adoption ritual. Lucius had bought the potion from his supplier in Knockturn Alley, and had prepared the paperwork for filing at the ministry in the morning. Everyone knew their parts, Lucius moved to light the seven candles which alternated between white and pink. White candles were excellent for rituals involved with protection, consecration and cleansing. It was also excellent for birth, marriage and welcoming rituals. The pink candles were to promote familial love and friendship and to encourage new relationships.

The malfoys stood in a triangle, spaced equally apart with Harry in the centre, Harry could feel the magic rippling in the air, before Lucius spoke

"I, Lucius Abraxan Malfoy, Patriach of the House of Malfoy, welcome you Hadrian James Morvolo Potter, grand-child of my Aunt Calithea Roseanna Riddle nee Malfoy and progeny of my cousin Melindae Persephone Riddle into my family as my son, through blood and magic."

As Lucius finished speaking it was Narcissa's turn

"I, Narcissa Charis Malfoy nee Black, welcome you Hadrian James Morvolo Potter, as a great-grandchild of my great-grandfather Cygnus Black, child of my cousin James Potter, into my family as my son, through blood and magic."

Draco and Harry had the least to remember, with Draco reciting his lines after his mother.

"I, Draconicus Lucien Malfoy, welcome Hadrian James Marvolo Potter as blood of my blood into my family as my brother through blood and magic."

Finally it was Harry's turn

"I, Hadrian James Marvolo Potter, accept my place in the House of Malfoy as son and brother, for ever and always, I am now Hadrian James Marvolo Malfoy-Potter."

As he finished speaking, he swallowed the blood adoption potion, in a single mouthful before speaking in unison with the Malfoy's the last line of the adoption ritual.

"So mote it be"

As the last work was spoken a large crackle of magic filled the air and Harry fell into unconciousness.


	9. The Morning After

CHAPTER NINE: THE MORNING AFTER

The morning after the adoption ceremony, Harry slowly regained consciousness, Lucius and Narcissa were sitting beside the bed waiting for their new son to awaken, they had watched over him as his transformation had occurred, he no longer looked like James Potter's twin, he now had the looks of the darker blacks, Regulus, Sirius and Bellatrix. When they noticed he was awake, Narcissa and Lucius began with "Good morning son, how are you feeling today?"

Harry's reply was mumbled and they had to ask him to repeat himself.

"Very sore, but good" Harry replied, opening his eyes fully for the first time.

Narcissa gave a gasp in shock, Harry's eyes which had been a vibrant killing curse green now had flecks of silver, they were beautiful and exotic. Narcissa helped Harry up to look in the mirror,

"Wow," Harry said, aside from his eyes the changes were understated, his scar was barely visible under his waves of black hair, which now reached his shoulders, he was now on par with Draco on size and weight and his cheekbones, were more prominent. His heritage was evident in his looks, to all purebloods. He was a Black, a Potter and a Malfoy. There as also a clear resemblance to his grandfather. Harry slowly reached out and traced his reflection with his now longer finger. He decided he liked this new look, he would no longer always be compared to his birthparents, he was his own individual.

Harry spent several minutes staring at himself in the mirror, becoming accustomed to his new reflection, his new face, before Aunt Cissa and Uncle Luc, now mother and father, told him breakfast was ready and that Draco was looking forward to seeing his new brother for the first time.

Lucius and Narcissa were pleased that Harry was doing so well and said that as he was now their son in everyway, Harry was more than welcome to call them mother and father, but to always remember that James and Lily would always be his mum and dad.

As Harry and his new parents made their way downstairs they were ambushed by Draco, who had been impatiently waiting to see Harry with his new look, however he was quick to remind Harry that since his (Draco's) birthday was in June, Harry was the younger brother. Harry didn't mind he was thrilled to have a real family. A family he had nearly had with Sirius, but then that hope was destroyed, first with Pettigrew's escape and then Sirius' death.

Lucius was still working with both the Potter and Malfoy lawyers to get Sirius a trial and have the funds that had been unlawfully taken from Harry's vaults returned and the thieves punished.

The summer continued, it was being widely acclaimed as Britain's finest summer since the 1950's. Harry was getting to know his future housemates, the future Slytherin's would gather at the various manors owned by their families. They would fly, play quidditch, chess and other games, debate and talk, they began developing friendships and alliances, they also had lessons on many of the things they would learn in Hogwart's and other subjects including politics, ettiquette and Wizarding Law. Harry was enjoying the happiness, freedom and protection of being a Malfoy; Lucius had already given Harry a key to the Malfoy trust vault, and he refused to allow Harry to use the money left in his various vaults until he reached his majority. Narcissa acted as his regent, voting for the Potter seats during the various Wizengamot meetings and trials. She would discuss the votes with Harry and they along with Lucius would decide how House Potter was going to vote. Draco was also involved in their political conversations as he would one day be Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy.

It was a bright, sunny Friday in the middle of August, when the news that they had all been waiting for was finally delivered by a ministry owl.

"Harry, good news, the Wizengamot have set a date for Sirius' trial. It will begin on the 16th of September. I will try and arrange it so you and Draco can be there."

"Thank-you father" Harry gave Lucius a quick hug, Harry was becoming more comfortable with the familial touching and hugging. Sure he had been hugged by Mrs Weasley and Herminone in his original timeline, but after discovering their betrayal, Harry had, yet again, become wary of everyone. He suspected everyone of having alterior motives.

Harry was quietly waiting, until his return to Hogwarts his plans could not unfold. However he could build friendships and alliances amongst the future students of Hogwarts. He was also trying to orchastrate Lord Slytherins return earlier than before. So he had lots of research to conduct as he still hadn't found the right ritual to return his grandfather to coporeal form.


	10. The Hogwart's Express

A/N excerpts in bold are taken from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by J.K. Rowling

September first had finally arrived and Draco's excitement was contagious as Harry was just as excited and much less nervous this time round as he had been on his first journey on the Hogwart's Express. Harry and Draco were delighted to find the elves had provided a buffet of their favourite breakfasts, and each boy was given a small knapsack with treats made by the elves for on the train, Narcissa also gave the boys several galleons each for sweets. Finally it was time to leave.

Lucius apparated Harry, while Narcissa brought Draco, their trunks were currently shrunk and in Lucius pocket, to the Platform just after 10. The boys found a carriage and Lucius helped them store their trunks, returning them to their original size, before the three of them returned to the platforms to say their farewells Lucius warded the door to their compartment to prevent anyone else entering until Harry and Draco returned.

Narcissa made Harry and Draco promise to write every week, and told them she didn't care what house they were in as long as they did their best in class and didn't get caught breaking the rules.

Lucius wanted the boys to be in Slytherin, but said Ravenclaw would be acceptable. However when he said this, he received a glare from his wife and quickly amended his statement. They finnished their goodbyes as the train blew its warning whistle. Harry and Draco boarded the Hogwart's Express and made their way back to their compartment.

As the train left the station, Draco pulled out his chess board, and asked Harry if he cared for a game, when Harry replied in the affirmative, Draco tapped the centre of the board with his wand, activating the low-level levitation spell on the board. The chess board was now floating in between the two boys to prevent the momentum of the train affecting the game, Harry and Draco pulled out their respective chessmen and began to play a brutal game, while they discussed the quidditch match Lucius had taken them to the day before.

Lucius had taken them to see the Falmouth Falcons play against the Montrose Magpies since it was the last game before they would be going to Hogwarts. The game had lasted nearly three hours and the Falcons had won by fifty points, their seeker had caught the snitch and kept them in the top four on the British and Irish league priemership table.

Harry had Draco in check, for the second time, when there was a knock on the door and they were joined by Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass.

"Hello Draco, Hadrian," Daphne was the first to greet the two boys

"Hi guys, has anyone seen Greg or Vince?" Draco asked

It was Theo who answered "They are at the back of the train with Lestrange, Dolohov and Jackob Moon."

They were about an hour out of London, when the door opened and the familiar head of Ronald Weasley stepped into the compartment, "Hey, has anyone seen Harry Potter, I'm his best friend, Ron Weasley"

"A Weasley, why on earth would the Harry Potter be friends with a blood-traitor like you?" Draco asked.

"Harry and I are both going to be in Gryffindor, we're going to be the best of friends" Weasley replied

"Going to be," Harry interrupted "I thought you said you were best friends" by the time he was finished Draco and Theo were masking their sniggers amd the girls were giggling, as Weasley realised the reaction the other children were giving him, his face darkened becoming as red as his hair,

"Well it's not like he would want to be friends with snakes like you" and with that the stupid, annoying red-head fled the compartment. As Weasley closed the door to the compartment, the children couldn't hold their mirth anymore and gales of laughter surrounded the friends.

"I can't believe a Weasley thought he would be your friend Hadrian, a lackey maybe, or not" Draco commented. After that the new first-years forgot about the annoying boy, and began to discuss different quidditch teams and their standings in the English Cup.

When the train finally arrived in Hogsemede, Harry, Draco and the rest of their compartment disembarked and headed towards Hagrid as he called "Firs' years! First years o'er here" repeatedly.

"**C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. **Neville had still lost his toad Trevor, **"****Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."**

**There was a loud "Oooooh!" **Harry was happy to see Hogwarts once more, despite the people who currently inhabited the castle it was still his first home, although since his return to this time he had begun to consider Malfoy Manor his home as well.

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of the** black lake at Hogwarts, and the other first years were now seeing Hogwarts** perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, with its many turrets and towers.**

"**No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. **While on his first crossing had shared a boat with the sycophants Ron and Hermione as well as the Longbottom heir, this time Harry and Draco entered a boat and were followed by Daphne and Tracey**. **"**Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"**

As the boats floated across the lake powered by the magic of Hogwarts, Draco, Daphne and Tracey discussed the sorting and what they expected at the welcoming feast. Harry was contemplating his vengeance, soon one of the traitors would hopefully meet their end, he would only have to wait until Samhain and allow his grandfather to continue his plans for the Philosopher's Stone. Samhain would mark the beginning of the end for those who would one day betray him and for those who had long seeked to control him.

Suddenly Hagrid yelled "**Heads down!" as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid the wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along the dark tunnel, which would take them right underneath the castle, until they reached the castles underground harbor, the students clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. **

"Has someone lost a toad?"** Hagrid called, while he was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. **

"**Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up through the passageway in the rock following Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. **

**They walked up the front steps of the castle and the rest of the first years crowded around the huge, oak front door. Harry and Draco lingered near the back of the crowd with their friends **

"**Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" **

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

The first years were waiting in the ante-chamber adjoining the Great Hall, just as last time Granger was showing off her knowledge and ignorance all at the same time. Her whisperings were making some of the other first years anxious and Weasley showed his sheer stupidity as he commented that his brother's told him that they would be sorted by fighting a mountain troll. This was the last straw for Draco as he laughed loudly, "Seriously Weasly, you believed that, how dumb do you get?" before Weasley could retaliate, McGonagall returned and led them into the Great Hall.

Albus Dumbledore searched through the first-years as they stood anxiously awaiting their sorting, he was looking for Harry Potter, the child he was hoping to mold into a martyr, a weapon in his fight against Tom Riddle, that the child in question, was Tom's grandson just made it all the more pleasurable as he worked to destroy the last of Slytherin's line. He knew the child would look like his father, James Potter, and he expected a small child, beaten down by his years at the Dursley's, none of these first years fitted his image of Harry Potter. However he did notice the resemblance to several families, if he was not mistaken, the Malfoy heir, the Greengrass heiress and the youngest Weasley son were amongst these first years.

Harry watched as **Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she **placed the Sorting** hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty, **just like it was during Harry's first sorting. **Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing**, the sorting went exactly as Harry rembered in his original timeline, however unlike the original sorting, Draco was not sorted immediately, his sorting took just over a minute, before he was sorted into, "**SLYTHERIN!**"

After Draco was sorted, McGonagall's face paled as she read the next name on the list, "Malfoy-Potter, Hadrian" it was finally Harry's turn, this time he had no doubts and knew where he would be going, as the sorting hat mused, "_**It would seem Mr Potter, that I have already sorted you once before, interesting you have returned from the Ether beyond. Hmm...I see you know the truth, will you let me sort you properly this time round," **_Harry interrupted, "_Just put me where we both know I belong", "__**Very well Mr Potter," **_

"_**SLYTHERIN!**__"_

Dumbledore had not been expecting this, the Malfoy's had adopted Harry, providing him with protection, hope and family. Things he was never supposed to have as his loyal weapon, not until _ he_ provided them.

Blaise was the last student to be sorted for the year, after she joined the Slytherin table, Proffesor McGonagall rolled up her scroll of names and took away the sorting hat. Dumbledore stood from his chair and beamed at the students, what Harry had previously seen as a twinkle of merriment, now seemed more crazed, his eyes bright and arms wide open**, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.**  
><strong>"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!<strong>

**"He's bloody crazy" Draco spoke from Harry's left, **

**"Couldn't agree more brother" Harry replied.**

**"Thank you!"**  
>Dumbledore<strong> sat back down. <strong>**Three of the four tables clapped and cheered, many of the Slytherins clapped politely but didn't cheer as they believed the headmaster was more than a little mad.**

**After everyone had finished their deserts, when the headmaster stepped up again and began the exact same speech he had given during Harry's original sorting feast.**

**"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."**

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins**.

**"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish a very painful death." ****many students laughed believing the headmaster to be joking including Draco, however Harry was contemplating how to steal the stone and embarrass Dumbledore, the stone while useful wouldn't help his grandfather as a wraith, Harry had found the perfect ritual to return his grandfather back completely. Unlike the ritual wormtail had used and managed to screw up.**

After the welcoming feast, Draco, Harry and the rest of the first year Slytherins, were led to the dungeons and their common room by the two sixth year prefects, Aleisha Devu and Corvus Lestrange. When they reached their common room they were told the password, _"Hellebore"_ and that it would be changed every second week. The two prefects also explained that in Slytherin they were separated into pairs to share rooms. These pairs would be the same for the next seven years, however in the case of uneven numbers, they would separate into a pair and a trio and room would be provided Draco and Harry chose to share a room with Theo, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to share the second room. As for the girls there were also five of them so, Tracey, Daphne and Blaise decided to share one room, while Pansy and Millicent shared the second room. Each room was decorated in green, silver, and black and had one bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a bookshelf for each occupant.

After they separated to their dorm rooms, Harry decided to read some from his text books, while Draco composed a letter to their parents, Harry and Draco were unsure what Theo was doing but believed he was working on one of his many sketches. Theo had talent for drawing and artwork that was remarkable. It wasn't long before the boys decided it was time to go to bed after all they had to meet the Prefects in the common room at seven. Harry watched the eaves of his curtain bed as he contemplated his plans, the soft snores of Theo and Draco's peaceful breathing were the only sound in the night and soon Harry was bound for the lands of Morpheus.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: _**Dementor's Kiss**_

Author: _**Kades**_

Chapter: Revelations

Word count: 1,559

**ʓ Parseltongue ʓ**

The next morning, years of conditioning meant that Harry awoke before dawn, he wanted to do some more research on the ritual he had found before he approached, the possessed professor Quirrel. So Harry gathered his toiletries and made his way to into the bathroom that was located between the two first year boys' rooms and after he had showered Harry returned to his dormitory and pulled out, _Soul Magicks, _which he had found in the Malfoy family library_. _Since the supplementary book he needed had been withdrawn from the Slytherin vaults at Gringotts, Harry was desperately hoping that there was still a copy left within the Chamber of Secrets.

As he heard the first students beginning to stir, Harry returned _Soul Magicks_ to its place in his trunk and decided to wake Draco and Theo. After the two boys got up and left for the bathroom, Harry went downstairs to the common room with his potions text book and sat by the nearly dead fire to await the return of the two boys. At seven o'clock, nine tired first years and Harry where greeted by Aleisha who explained that the likelihood of Corvus making it to breakfast was quite slim as the boy could and would sleep through anything. Aleisha than led the first years to the great hall and told them that in Slytherin attendance at all meals was compulsory and Professor Snape would follow up with anyone who missed more than one meal a week. The first thing Harry noticed was that unlike at the Gryffindor table were all sorts of sugary breakfast foods were available including waffles and several muggle cereals, the Slytherin table offered porridge, museli, yoghurt, fruit and toast. There were also jugs of milk, water and the occasional tea pot scattered along the Slytherin table. Aleisha explained that Professor Snape believed that a well-balanced diet was essential to growing witches and wizards and that he discouraged the use of any stimulants including coffee.

Harry was not surprised to discover that Professor Snape treated each and every Slytherin as if they were his own child, as the Professor had always been well liked amongst the snake den. As the first years finished eating their breakfast, Professor Snape came over to the Slytherin table and handed out their timetables, he briefly spoke with each student and encouraged them to come to him with any problems. As he looked down at the timetable Harry discovered that he had double Charms with the Hufflepuffs.

It wasn't until the second week of school that Harry was able to make his way into the Chamber of Secrets. When he was confronted with the statue that he supposed was Salazar Slytherin, he spoke repeating the words used by his grandfather to summon the basilisk.

**ʓ **_**Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four**_**. ʓ**

After he finished speaking the password, the statues mouth opened wide and out slid Slytherin's basilisk, the same basilisk that Harry had killed in his previous life. **The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, raised itself high in the air. **He had learned after his first journey into the chamber that a parselmouth had natural defences against the eyes of a basilisk, they couldn't be petrified or killed by their eyes, however they were still vulnerable to the king of serpent's fatal venom, as Harry had found out the first time he entered the Chamber.

**ʓ Tom, my Tom, ʓ **the basilisk appeared to be a female by the high tone of the snakes hisses, she sniffed the air surrounding harry,

**ʓ You are not my Tom, but you smell of him, why? ʓ **she hissed at Harry

**ʓ My name is Hadrian James Marvolo Potter-Malfoy, Your Tom, Tom Riddle, is my Grandfather, my mother's father.ʓ **Harry explained to the basilisk

**ʓ You are the son of Tom's hatchling, then you are welcome here Hadrian. My name is Ophia, young speaker. ʓ **Ophia hissed

Harry and Ophia conversed for some time, with Ophia telling Harry about his grandfather and his school years. Finally Harry asked

**ʓ Ophia, do you know if there is a library down here, I'm trying to find a book that was written by Salazar Slytherin. ʓ **

**ʓ There is much down here, a smelly room Master Salazar spent much time in that room, and there are many other rooms to be explored, Master Tom spent much time exploring, the rooms I guard, ʓ **Ophia revealed to Harry. Harry wondered if Ophia was aware of what rooms where down here, after all it was the Chamber of Secrets, there must be more down here than this entranceway.

**ʓ Do you mind if I search for the book, Ophia? ʓ**

**ʓ Not at all young speaker ʓ **Ophia hissed.

Harry moved beyond the Basilisk and into the statue, there was around a dozen rooms hidden behind the statue. The first room he discovered was a bedroom, the furniture was antique and the coverings although pristine where old fashioned, Harry moved on to the next room, a potions store room, that any potions master would envy. Even Harry with his limited knowledge on the subject was impressed by the variety and quality of the ingredients stored here. Unsurprisingly the next room was a potions' laboratory, although considering the evolution of wizards, the room was not as antiquated as it could have been and was in good condition, according to Ophia, when the chamber was sealed and she was asleep, the chamber was airtight, preventing dust and other signs of age.

Harry found the library in the sixth room that he explored, however it covered three rooms, all inter-joined by archways. As Harry did not have the time to search through the library for the book he needed, instead he incanted "_Accio_ _**Magica sanguinem et animam**__" _the book flew of off a shelf near the back of the first room, and Harry sighed with relief, he would be able to return his grandfather. It was now only a matter of time. The book was extremely old, handwritten, and the parchment had coloured with age, it took Harry a moment to realise that the entire book was written in a mixture of Latin and Parselscript. He took the book with him, as he needed to leave the Chamber and return to the Slytherin common room before curfew. On his way past he said goodbye to Ophia and she asked if he could leave the back entrance of the Chamber open so she could hunt in the depths of the Forbidden Forest.

Harry was sitting at his desk in his dorm room, he could hear Theo and Draco as they were already asleep, Harry had placed wards around his desk, trunk and bed to allow privacy and to prevent one of the other first years stumbling across his research. Harry was now reading _**Magica sanguinem et Animam, **_or _The Magic of Blood and Soul, _Harry wanted to ensure that nothing could go wrong when he performed the resurrection ritual for his grandfather and so he continued to read, taking notes as he went along;

_When returning an undead spirit to a corporeal body, the rituals must be conducted correctly or the being that is returned will not be as it once was, headaches, sterility, insomnia, irritability, insanity and disfiguration; these are all side effects that can occur if the ritual is performed incorrectly._

_For the ritual to occur correctly, several elements are required, the presence of the disembodied soul, the soul's horcrux, the Restitution and Harmony potion (pg 34) and the blood of kin – grandparent, parent, child, grandchild – these are the best to use, although a sibling is also an option._

After he finished reading the paragraph, Harry flipped through the pages until he found the potion he would need, the potion was even more complicated than Polyjuice, and would take nearly twelve weeks to complete. Harry hoped he would be able to find all the ingredients between the apothecaries in Diagon and Knockturn Alley and the stock Slytherin kept in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry knew he would need assistance to brew the potion, but who could he trust. No one knew the truth, perhaps he would have to reveal the truth to Severus, but whose side was he truly on. Harry knew Severus Snape was the epitome of Slytherin. Perseverance and survival of self at all costs. Perhaps he could gain a vow from the man, to break such a vow would mean death, but it could also leave him without access to a competent potions master.

Harry knew that he didn't have long to decide if he was going to trust Severus, each day that passed while his grandfather remained incorporeal, chanced that he would begin to drink unicorn blood and if his grandfather succumbed to the need to drink from the unicorns than the ritual would no longer work to the best of its abilities, this was one of the many mistakes Pettigrew had made in the original timeline.

As the weeks passed and Harry continued to excel in all of his classes he decided that he would approach his grandfather before attempting the potion master. So during his next defence lesson he waited for everyone to leave before he approached Professor Quirrel, and simply said

"Hello, Grandfather."


	12. Meeting Grandfather

Title: _**Dementor's Kiss**_

Author: _**Kades**_

Chapter: _Halloween_

Word count: 1,112

A/N: First I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, added me as a favourite or is following my story.

Second; several people have commented that Blaise is male in cannon; however for the purposes of my story Blaise is a girl.

Third: just a reminder that there are only two horcruxes in my story; the diary and Harry himself.

Finally: some people have told me that proper nouns are the same in all languages and that names would sound silly in parseltongue, however in this instance let us say names translate differently in parseltongue as it is not a human language.

**ʓ Parseltongue ʓ**

Previously in Dementor's Kiss:

_**So during his next defence lesson Harry waited for everyone to leave before he approached Professor Quirrel, and simply said**_

"_**Hello, Grandfather"**_

"I do not have a child, let alone a grandchild Potter," Quirrel responded sharply

"That's because I wasn't talking to you Quirrel," Harry said with disdain before he slipped easily into the ancient language of the serpents.

**ʓ I was talking to you grandfather, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Slytherin and the father of my mother, Melindae Persephone Riddle also known as Lily Rose Evans ʓ **Harry spoke with respect

**ʓ Hadrian, I had feared that the old goat had brainwashed you, that you would not know of the truth about me or of your proud heritage. I feared that you would blame me for the deaths of your mother and father as Dumbledore spread the tale of my defeat that night. ʓ **there was barely a hint of relief and remorse in the Dark Lord's voice as he spoke to his grandson for the first time in nearly ten years. Even if it was through possession of the idiot Quirrel

**ʓ Dumbledore tried to turn me against you Grandfather, he very nearly succeeded in manipulating me and making me his pawn in his fight against you, however fate intervened and I was placed with Lucius and Narcissa and now I know how to help you return to your physical form. However for this to succeed I need two things from you, permission to use your diary Horcrux in a ritual and a promise to not imbibe any unicorn blood no matter how desperate you become, I know that Quirrel's body has begun to deteriorate, but with your permission I can have the ritual ready in just over twelve weeks. ʓ **Harry explained

**ʓ I give you permission to use the Horcrux, but how did you even know of it? Does Dumbledore know of it? ʓ **Voldemort asked Harry

**ʓ I am your grandson, I made it my mission to know and no, Dumbledore does not yet know of your Horcrux, although he suspects that you were not truly vanquished that Samhain night. ʓ **Harry replied

**ʓ He has long suspected that I survived, for now he is but a nuisance. You hide your secrets well, grandson, but know that your cryptic answers won't satisfy me forever. ʓ**

**ʓ I know Grandfather ʓ **Harry answered **ʓ could you please keep your plans to let the troll in during the Halloween feast Grandfather, I plan for one of my classmates to learn how unwelcome she is in our world. ʓ**

**ʓ How did you?… never mind… one day I will learn your secrets grandchild of mine, ʓ **Lord Voldemort responded

**ʓ Do you trust Severus? ʓ **Harry asked quickly changing the subject

**ʓ With your life ʓ **Harry wondered at the answer

**ʓ And with yours? ʓ **Harry asked

**ʓ You must go now, my child I will speak with you again soon ʓ **Voldemort dismissed Harry from the classroom

Harry was happy he had finally had a chance to talk to his grandfather; although he wondered why his grandfather would trust Severus with Harry's life, but refused to answer when Harry asked if Severus could be trusted with his life. Harry hurried to dinner where he joined his brother and their friends; he decided he would approach Professor Snape after dinner in the final hours before curfew.

Harry, like all of the Slytherins knew that Severus would be in his office from dinner until curfew, which was still several hours away, Harry knocked quietly on the door of the potion masters office and waited patiently for permission to enter.

"Enter" Professor Snape looked up from his desk as Harry entered the office, "Good evening Harry, how can I be of assistance to you today?"

"Good evening Professor, you know the truth about who my grandparents really are," Harry stated bluntly as he waited for Professor Snapes acknowledgement, "are you willing to help me, to help my grandfather?" he asked

"I am always willing to help you Harry, after all, your mother was a dear friend of mine, as are Lucius and Narcissa."

"I need a potion it is extremely complicated and I believe it hasn't been used correctly in well over half-a-millennia; the recipe has been translated from Parseltongue. I was hoping that you, with your considerable skills and knowledge of potions would be willing to attempt to complete this potion" at this point Harry handed over a copy of the recipe to the professor who looked it over, his eyes sparkling at the thought of the challenging potion,

"You understand Harry that some of these ingredients are extremely rare and will be expensive to buy, if they are even available at all."

"I have access to Salazar Slytherin's personal potions room, I am hoping that most if not all of the ingredients will be found there, I will of course reimburse you for any ingredients you need to purchase as well as for your time in brewing the potion." Harry responded sounding more like his nineteen year old self than the eleven year old he was meant to be.

"Very well then, will tomorrow evening be alright to collect the ingredients, I will need to make sure that they haven't deteriorated or become too potent during the last thousand years." Severus relished the thought of making a potion that was basically unknown to the Wizarding world.

"That is acceptable, I will be here directly after dinner to accompany you to the Chamber and storeroom" Harry responded.

"I hope you understand that it is imperative that you tell no one of this potion, if the headmaster was to discover what we are attempting Azkaban will be the least of your worries" Harry's threat was not unheeded by the Potions Master.

"I swear on my life and magic that none of the details we have discussed in this room, at this time, will be shared with anyone without the permission of Hadrian James Marvolo Malfoy-Potter, So mote it be" there was a flash of light after Professor Snape gave his oath, and Harry was satisfied that his plans were safe, and there was now less than two weeks until Granger would meet the Troll, he wondered if his grandfather would still go after the stone, even though Harry was going to help him attain his corporeal body, he suspected he would as his grandfather desired immortality with his fear of Death, but even if he did not want the stone for himself he would certainly want such a powerful artefact out of the reach of people like Albus Dumbledore.


	13. Yule

Title: _**Dementor's Kiss**_

Author: _**Kades**_

Chapter: _Halloween_

Word Count: 1,963

Severus had been astounded by the sheer quantity of ingredients that had been stored in the Chamber of Secrets, and informed Harry that the potions ingredients stored within Salazar's lab and storeroom had been perfectly preserved despite the millennia that had passed since they had last been used. Severus was able to tell Harry that with all the ingredients present and accounted for; the Restitution potion would be ready by mid-December and could be safely stored for up to six months. Harry was hoping to complete the ritual before the New Year as both he and his brother were spending Christmas with their parents at Malfoy Manor and it would be much easier and safer to perform the ritual away from the prying eyes of Dumbledore.

Time passed quickly for Harry, the classwork was rather easy, so Harry focused on learning new things and he enjoyed spending time with his brother and the other Slytherin first years, until it was time for the Halloween feast. Harry would finally have his first taste of vengeance against the people who betrayed him. Just like his first Halloween at Hogwarts, Granger couldn't help but be a pushy know-it-all and in retaliation to her interference the youngest male Weasel had responded as the cruel immature child he truly was and Granger fled from the Charms classroom in tears. Harry couldn't help the small smile that graced his face but he wasn't the only one, several other Slytherins and even a couple of Ravenclaws were also smiling, including his brother, Granger had no friends amongst the students, and had in fact antagonised and annoyed most of the students with her know-it-all attitude, her relentless need for vindication and her penchant for following rules to the letter and tattling on any rule-breakers. They were glad to see the girl taken down a notch, even if it was by the dumb-as-a-post Weasley boy.

Harry couldn't wait for the Halloween feast; finally it was evening so Harry, Draco and the other first years Slytherins made their way to the Great Hall and sat down at their usual spot. Harry noticed Quirell's absence from the Head table; however he was able to successfully hide his glee at what he knew was to come. The students waited impatiently for the Headmaster to finish his speech and the food to arrive before they began to eagerly dig in to the delicious feast laid out before them. **Harry was just helping himself to a jacket potato when Professor Quirell came sprinting into the hall his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table and gasped, 'Troll – in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."**

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.**

**There was uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.**

"**Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately.**

"Well if that isn't the stupidest thing I have ever heard from someone who doesn't have red-hair and hand-me-down robes, the Slytherin dormitories are in the dungeons - the rogue troll is supposed to be in the dungeons, it does not take a genius to work out that is a disaster waiting to happen." Harry retorted

As he finished speaking the six Slytherin prefects looked at him, realisation dawning on their faces and they quickly huddled together, speaking hurriedly before one of the seventh year prefects, Alexander Thames spoke to the younger students and a flash of light disappeared from his wand, Harry recognised it as a messenger Patronus an extremely difficult spell that was only taught to Aurors, Defence Masters and Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, so where had this boy learned it. Harry hadn't recognised the family name from his first life so they were either neutral or they had fled the country in the days following Voldemort's return.

"Slytherin students will you please follow us to the library; where we will await the arrival of Professor Snape before we will return together to our common room." Alexander, Alicia Deveraux and Corvus Lestrange led the Slytherins from the Great Hall, with the three remaining prefects following behind the last of the students.

The Slytherins quickly made their way to the library, once inside the prefects told them to sit quietly and to not cause any trouble. Harry could immediately see the difference between how the Slytherins behaved during this 'crisis' and what the Gryffindors would have done, he had never seen the Gryffindors so quiet or so well-behaved especially during something that interfered with any of their usual routines. Forty-five minutes after being forced to leave the great hall, Professor Snape swept in to the Library and informed them that a first-year student from Gryffindor had been gravely injured but that the troll had been dealt with and it was now safe to return to their dormitories.

Harry was almost giddy at the prospect of a dying Granger he honestly hoped that she didn't make it, but suspected with both time and magic that she would heal - this time anyway. Very rarely did a non-magical wound kill a witch or wizard after the fact; if they survive to get treatment then they generally recovered. However there were exceptions, for example if the injured person had exhausted their magical core before receiving the injury it became less likely that they would survive, recovery also depended on the person's magical reserves and while Harry would admit Granger was above average in intelligence, at least when it came to book-knowledge she was an average witch, power-wise. Harry suspected she would be in the hospital wing for some days perhaps even weeks as she recovered.

The morning of November first was quiet, as it had been almost impossible for owls to go out before that morning however the same could not be said for November second. Many students had written home about the Troll and someone – Harry – had tipped off the Daily Prophet and an article about the troll wandering the school during the Halloween feast had appeared on the front page of the evening edition on the first of November. This meant that hundreds upon hundreds of letters were received by the evening of the second and owls were swooping in a delivering mail at every meal. Dumbledore received no less than twenty howlers in the morning, before he disappeared for the day. Harry and Draco received letters from their parents and Sirius and the two boys were forced to calm their mother's nerves or be sent to Durmstrung for the rest of their schooling. Draco had been surprised that Sirius had sent him a letter wanting to be sure that he was safe and hoping he was well. Harry had responded that not only was Draco Harry's brother but that Sirius was their mother's cousin and it was no different than Severus looking after Harry at school as he did Draco. Draco nodded but still was shocked that a man he had only met once could care for him, when he said this Harry pointed out that despite the fact that Sirius was his godfather he had only seen him once in ten years and could barely remember him from before James and Lily were killed, with this reasoning Draco understood better and decided he would respond to the letter as if he were replying to his own godfather.

After writing their replies, Draco and Harry walked up to the owlry to send their letters. Hedwig took the two letters to their parents, while Draco's owl Ares would take their responses to Sirius' letters.

For several days following the disastrous Halloween feast Harry could be seen sporting a smile as he contemplated Granger, not that anyone else was aware of why the normally stoic boy was smiling. Harry had learned that her parents wanted to pull her from Hogwarts but were unable to do so as Professor Dumbledore refused to sign off on her transfer. As far as Harry was concerned the headmaster was just digging himself a deeper grave.

A month after Halloween and Professor Snape was collecting the names of the Slytherin students staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas break, in less than two weeks classes would be over for the term and Draco and Harry would be returning home to their parents' house for Yule and New Years. Severus pulled Harry aside and informed him that his potion was ready; Harry asked if Severus would be joining the Malfoy's for the resurrection ritual, Severus was unsure if he would be able to get away from Dumbledore but promised that he would try.

On the 21st of December Harry and Draco boarded the Hogwarts express with the other students for the journey back to London; they had two weeks before they would be returning to school. Harry had plans to perform the ritual on the 3rd of January, the first day of the new moon and two days before they would be returning to school. Harry wasn't happy with the timeline; however the new moon would give strength to the ritual, yet one more factor that Wormtail had not considered when he botched the ritual during Harry's original life.

Lucius and Narcissa met their two sons as they disembarked the Hogwarts express, they were happy to have their family together again, even if it was only for the Christmas break. Lucius shrunk the boy's trunks and took Harry's arm ready to apparate the two of them to Malfoy Manor, while Narcissa side-along apparated Draco. When they arrived at the Manor the two boys were engulfed in hugs from both of their parents, before being excused to their rooms. Lucius informed both boys that he expected all of their homework to be completed before the end of the first week and that as an incentive if they completed all of their work, up to standard mind you, he would take them to a Quidditch match before their return to Hogwarts. Both boys happily began their homework that very afternoon.

The annual Malfoy Yule ball was held, as always on the Winter Solstice which this year happened to be December 22nd. Draco wore dress robes of darkest blue, Harry's were dark green almost black while their parents wore white and black robes respectively. Narcissa looked like an angel with her long blonde hair and her white dress robes with gold embellishments. The Yule Ball was a great success, with many families attending from all over Britain and Europe. Harry was surprised to see the Delacours and the Krums among the guests, although Fleur and Victor were both much younger than Harry had met them in his first life. Other guests included most of their housemates and several Ravenclaws, even a few Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors and their families, the guest list was indeed diverse and included prominent Lords and Ladies, politicians, business owners and philanthropists along with the boys godfathers Severus and Sirius, who had finally been released from St. Mungos and into the Malfoy's care the week before school had ended.

After greeting all of the guests with their parents, Harry and Draco gathered with their friends, talking, dancing, and enjoying the food and festivities. Harry danced with Blaise, Daphne, Millicent and Fleur, Harry noticed that Fleur was eyeing him with a speculative look in her eye; he suspected that it was because he was immune to her Veela allure. Harry's body was only eleven years old so even though his mind was older he had no real attractions just yet, but he could still appreciate the girls around him and the beautiful women he knew they would grow into.

The Yule ball continued into the early hours of the morning, however Narcissa had sent Draco and Harry to bed after the midnight offering. Harry was happy with his first true Yule celebration and soon his grandfather would be returned to his corporeal body and his family would be complete.

Despite the fact that the Malfoy's did not truly celebrate the muggle holiday of Christmas, Harry woke on December 25th to a large pile of presents at the foot of his bed. Most of the gifts were small things from his friends, like candy, but there was also lots of presents from complete strangers, over the months since he had become a ward of the Malfoy's he had received several letters a week from fans despite his sorting into the house of snakes, mostly young children but it seems today that everyone and there brother had sent a gift of some sorts to the non-existent boy-who-lived.

Harry began opening the gifts remembering to keep the gifts with cards so he could write the thank-you notes his mother would insist upon, most of the gifts were books and small tokens, however there were also several scarfs, cloaks and jumpers. From his parents he received the Malfoy crest on silver chain and from Draco he received a photo album, the pictures mostly dated from after his adoption, but there were several of the Malfoy's from earlier years including one of their parents wedding. Draco's present went, surprisingly, with Sirius present to his godson which was also a photo album however this photo album covered the Potter's and included photos from both Lily and James childhood. These two photo albums were treasured by Harry but at the same time as he looked at a Wizarding photo of James as a four year-old, alongside a mundane photo of Lily at the same age that he would never have such photos to give to his children, he could never show them what he looked like as a child. Yet another injustice the Dursley's had committed against him.

Despite his thoughts Harry thoroughly enjoyed his first Christmas morning as a Malfoy and spent the evening with his brother, parents, Sirius and Severus. Draco and Harry had a snowball fight in the afternoon before the family had dinner together. Harry could only be happier if his grandfather was there to enjoy it with them, but knew that next year, his family would be complete.


	14. Ressurection

Finally it was the day his grandfather would return, Harry had carefully prepared for the ritual it was similar to the one that had been completely botched by Wormtail – only in that it used many of the same elements. However the ritual Harry was going to use was in Parseltongue, the ritual would take place within a circle with a diameter of exactly seven metres. Inside the circle were two overlapping triangles in the shape of a Star of David and outlining the two triangles were blessings written in parselscript. Six candles were placed in the tips of the triangles alternating between black and white and in the centre of the two triangles was a cauldron large enough to hold a man around the edge of the cauldron runes were inscribed, _Laguz, Hagalaz, Nubiz, Jera, Eihwaz, sowhilo _and _raido. _Finally there were four gems placed at the North, East, South and West points respectively. These gems were agate [north], opal [east], ruby [south] and finally blue lace agate to the west.

He had his grandfather's diary horcrux as it was larger than the piece inside of him and he was waiting for Quirrel to arrive. Lucius escorted Quirrel into the ritual room, Harry had explained to his new family that he had found his grandfather at Hogwarts and been directed to a ritual that would help his grandfather regain a corporeal form and they were eager to help Harry bring his grandfather back from his wraithlike state.

The Malfoy family was alone in the ritual room with the possessed Quirrel, Harry told his grandfather to step into the cauldron which had been filled with the restitution potion; once Quirrel was sitting in the cauldron Harry began the ritual.

It had been complicated and taken well over an hour but finally the ritual was complete, the Malfoy family watched as Tom Riddle rose from the cauldron looking like his thirty year old self. He appeared younger than his actual age, which was closer to seventy; due to both his soul anchors creation in his late teens and the longevity of wizards, Harry knew that if he had used the one in his scar than his grandfather would have appeared closer to his actual age, he probably would have looked to be in his mid-forties.

Tom Riddle, Lord Slytherin, looked at his grandson for the first time with his new bright red eyes; Hadrian truly was a son of the Slytherin, Malfoy and Potter lines. Once the ritual was completed the family moved from the ritual room in the bowels of Malfoy Manor to one of the sitting rooms on the first floor. Lucius was happy to see his friend and Lord finally well after ten years as a disembodied wraith, Draco was curious and Narcissa was worried that Tom would try to gain custody of his grandson – while both Harry and Tom were already planning their revenge.

Despite his possession of Professor Quirrel, Tom was not aware of the current state of the Wizarding world and he was both disgusted and enraged when he learnt of the treatment his grandson had suffered at the hands of his daughter's adopted sister. Dumbledore would rue the day he crossed Lord Slytherin.

Due to the timing of the ritual, Tom and Harry spent the last days of the Yule holidays with each other and not planning the coming war, time was also spent with the other Malfoys. Tom learnt that Hadrian had been adopted by Lucius and Narcissa and told them that he was happy and proud that his grandson was finally in the hands of people he trusted to treat him right and that he could not provide what his grandson so desperately needed at this time, he would always be Hadrian's grandfather, but he could not be a parent and continue his work to reform the Wizarding world. After hearing this Narcissa was much more relaxed around Tom, happy knowing that her son had gained another protector.

At night they planned, Lucius had papers created that named Tom as his own cousin and so Augustus Victor Slytherin was born. To the "Light" he was the Slytherin Regent as the oldest living Slytherin, but his followers knew the truth that he actually was Lord Slytherin. Augustus would be able to vote for the Slytherin seat after receiving letters of recommendation from Lord Malfoy and Lord Prince. Together the family now controlled a considerable number of seats between the Potter, Slytherin and Malfoy seats as well as those of their allies which included the Prince seat. The fight for magical freedom and equality had a leader once more.

Meanwhile, now back at Hogwarts Hadrian was making plans to get his hands on the Philosopher's Stone and remove all those who had betrayed him and led him to his death. Now that his grandfather no longer had the diary Horcrux, the Chamber of Secrets would remain sealed but that didn't mean that trouble wouldn't come to Hogwarts once more. Each week he received at least one letter from his older 'cousin' Augustus and Harry was happy that he finally had the blood family that Dumbledore had tried to steal away from him and had tricked him into destroying.

In early February Harry made his play for the stone, he found the challenges even easier than he had the first time and he had very little trouble retrieving the blood red rock, he couldn't wait to see Dumbledore's reaction to the missing stone and wondered what he would tell the Flamels after all he had guaranteed that their stone was safe at Hogwarts. Harry felt very little regret that he was essentially condemning the two Flamels to death after all they had already had several lifetimes to live and they were the ones who had trusted their life source to a manipulative old fool. Besides Dumbledore had told him in his first life that the Flamels were ready for their next great adventure so either they were tired of life or they had another stone that they hadn't told Dumbledore about and Harry was betting on the latter, you didn't survive for over six hundred years by being naïve.

The rest of the year was quiet until one day just before the farewell feast an aged man entered the great hall. Despite never having met him before Harry suspected that this man was Nicholas Flamel as he held himself like a man who had seen things others would never believe. He also appeared to be incandescent with rage.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, HOW DARE YOU SEND ME A LETTER, A LETTER INFORMING ME OF THE LOSS OF MY PHILOSOPHER'S STONE." as Flamel finished speaking the eyes of every student present were watching their headmaster's reaction to the angry wizard.

Meanwhile Harry was hiding a smirk, he had stolen the stone and Dumbledore had sent Flamel a letter of all things, to tell him that he and his wife would now die. He choked back his laughter, Dumbledore was obviously insane; who in their right mind would send a letter to tell someone that you had caused their deaths, he was obviously a coward after all they were talking about the same man who left a toddler on a doorstep with nothing more than a note. Perhaps this was the man's _modus operandi_ .

Dumbledore's response was to lead Nicholas to his office to maintain his reputation as a wise man; but it was too late the students were already whispering and wondering what had happened for the headmaster to lose the Philosopher's Stone other's guessed, correctly, that this was the reason that the third floor had been out of bounds. Harry and Draco were happy to watch as the headmaster began his fall from the pedestal that he stood on and all Harry could think about was the quote _the bigger they are the harder they fall_.

a/n:

finally the end of year one I apologise for the long delays in publishing. This is the end of Dementor's Kiss but there will be a sequel that will cover his following years at Hogwarts and beyond. I have already got the first few chapters worked out however it will be some time before I upload that story as I want to try and write most of it before I begin uploading to prevent the big gaps in new chapters. Also a quick Thank-you to everyone who stuck with me since the beginning of this story.


End file.
